The Fifth Champion
by Michael Callistus
Summary: Naruto/ Harry Potter Crossover. Squad 7 finds itself at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry- just in time for the Triwizard Tournament. When Naruto is chosen as Konoha's Champion, just about anything might happen. NaruHina, H/Hr
1. Arrival at a Mystery Destination

* * *

The Fifth Champion

By Michael Callistus

Summary: Team 7 are sucked through a mysterious portal and find themselves at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Swiftly joined by a large rescue force, the Ninjas discover that they have arrived just in time for the Triwizard Tournament, and god only knows how many schools will be participating this time round! Set broadly during the pre-Sasuke Retrieval anime fillers and obviously during GoF. Harry Potter/Naruto crossover. NaruHina, LeeSaku, H/Hr. All the characters speak English purely for reasons of convenience.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does. Nor do I own Harry Potter, that belongs that JK Rowling.

Chapter 1: Arrival at a Mystery Destination

The Ichiraku Ramen Shop didn't look like much. In fact it liked a glorified market stall, what with the fact that it had no door, or shutters, or anything separating it from the outside world except a few canvas flaps hanging from the awning. It looked like something that had been put up overnight and could be taken down just as quickly, and yet anyone who had spent any time at all in Konoha knew that it was not only the best place to eat in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, it was also the most popular meeting place in town.

Especially for Shinobi who happened to associate with the blonde haired kid in the orange jumpsuit who was grinning excitedly as a steaming hot bowl of Ramen with barbeque pork on top was set in front of him.

"Here you go," Ayaname said cheerfully, "enjoy."

"You bet I will!" Naruto said, grabbing the chopsticks and beginning to shovel some of the delicious Ramen into his mouth.

"Naruto!" Sakura's voice reverberated through his ears, forcing him to lean away from her a little bit, "Don't you know how rude it is to start eating before everyone else get's served?"

"It's okay," sitting a slight distance away from the other three, Sasuke Uchiha contrived to give the impression that he was not with the others even though everyone knew that he was, "I'm not that hungry anyway."

Sasuke's tone was subdued, quiet, even more so than usual, and even Naruto could tell that something was up with their team mate. He hadn't been quite right ever since he'd gotten out of hospital. He wasn't the calm, confident Sasuke that Naruto had hated and tried to surpass for years. His calm seemed more affected than ever, he kept looking down at the ground, when he was wasn't shooting Naruto nasty glares that is.

"Sasuke," of course Sakura immediately forgot ragging at Naruto and immediately her voice was full of concern for Sasuke, "you should eat something, you have to keep your strength up."

Kakashi sensei chuckled, the outline of his lips barely moving under his dark mask, "If you want to stay healthy Shinobi then Sasuke probably has the best idea. Naruto, you won't stay in shape long if you keep eating this sort of food all the time."

"Yeah, whatever." Naruto said, taking no notice whatsoever.

"All the same, this is supposed to be a meal for the whole team, so it would be bad manners if you didn't eat anything at all, Sasuke."

"Whatever." Sasuke said.

A bowl of Ramen was set in front of Sasuke, who began to pick at it fastidiously.

"So, Kakashi sensei, any idea when we'll be getting our next mission?" Sakura asked.

Naruto stopped eating for a moment to watch their sensei with the hidden Sharingan and the long white hair intently; he too was dying to know the answer to that question.

Kakashi said, "No, I don't. Lady Hokage hasn't spoken to me about that, or about anything else on that score. But I think you'll find that the next time you get a mission, it will probably be without me."

"A solo mission?" Sasuke asked, "Without a Jonin there to back us up."

"What with the losses we endured from Orochimaru's last attack, the village is too short stretched to send Jonin on C or D ranked missions, they're all needed for the high level A or S ranked assignments. Besides," Kakashi's visible eye closed, the only indicator of whether he was smiling or not, "I have complete faith in you all, and I'm sure that you can complete your missions perfectly without me to look after you any more."

Naruto laughed, "Well of course we can, this is the future Sixth Hokage you're looking at. Believe it! We can handle anything."

"What are you an idiot? You don't really believe that nonsense do you?" Sasuke's voice was cutting, sharp as a kunai or one of his perfectly thrown Shuriken.

Naruto got off the stool and glared at Sasuke from around Sakura, who was watching the two of them nervously, "Of course I do. What with my new techniques that Pervy Sage has been teaching me, there isn't any mission that I wouldn't take on."

"You're so stupid. You have no idea of the dangers that are out there, of how powerful some of the other ninjas out there are. There are Shinobi that could tear you apart with one punch, ninja that could kill us all before we even saw them. What would you do about them huh you little loser? Talk them to death?"

Naruto was dumbstruck for a moment, he had never heard Sasuke talk like this before. Not dismissive of Naruto, that had been going on forever, but the hint of fear, the admittance of his own weakness, that was strange and a little unnerving.

"Yeah right," Naruto said, "just because you got your ass handed to you doesn't mean the rest of us have to start being afraid."

Sasuke's face contorted into a snarl, "You don't know anything, you absolute-"

"That's enough." Kakashi said firmly, "Try and remember, we're here to enjoy a meal not start a fight."

For a moment Sasuke's black eyes remained suffused with anger, and then they subsided and Sasuke dropped his gaze to the ground, his voice resuming its tone of quiet melancholy, "You're right. What's the point anyway?"

"The point of what, Sasuke?" Sakura asked even more anxiously than before.

"The point of anything." Sasuke said, "In the end, none of it matters."

"Sasuke," Kakashi began in a kindly voice, "just because-"

He stopped because suddenly the counter of the Ramen shop in front of them was starting to glow a bright blue. The wood, the ramen bowls, the chopsticks, everything was glowing the translucent blue. Ayaname and her father backed away from it to the back of the shop, but the three Ninja sat transfixed by what was happening right under their noses, as the glow became brighter and brighter until it was a blinding light, blotting out everything around them.

"What's going on here?" Naruto said, shielding his eyes, "Sakura? Sasuke? Kakashi sensei, are you guys okay?"

"We're fine for now Naruto," he could hear Kakashi sensei even if he couldn't see him, "but even with my Sharingan I can't tell what the hell this thing is or what its doing."

"Perhaps we should get away from here," Sakura said, "this could be dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Naruto laughed, "What could be dangerous about a light, I mean come on it's not like it can-" something grabbed hold of him, pulling him forward with an inexorable, irresistible force, and Naruto yelled as he flew forwards into empty space. He could hear Sakura shrieking close behind, hear Kakashi's shouted exclamation, he couldn't hear anything from Sasuke at all, and the light was now so blinding that he had to close his eyes.

Then, equally as suddenly as he had been snatched forward, he landed with a thump.

"Get off of me you loser!"

Naruto opened his eyes to see Sasuke squirming underneath him, and got to his feet hurriedly, laughing nervously and scratching the back of his head, "Sorry Sasuke."

For a moment Sasuke glared at him, but then his eyes dropped and he muttered something unintelligible. Naruto would have almost have rather he'd shouted, tried to hit, made a scathing remark, anything. Anything would have been better than this. It wasn't the Sasuke that Naruto knew. He didn't know who it was, but he didn't like them one bit.

"So," Kakashi stood up and helped Sakura to her feet, "we all made it. To wherever we are."

All four Leaf Shinobi studied their surroundings. They were in a large empty hall, a hall larger than any building that Naruto had seen in the Village, a hall with an echoing ceiling that seemed to be made of the sky itself. Tabards bearing strange devices: a lion, a serpent, a badger, an eagle, and a crest featuring all four combined with a motto in some strange language, hung from the walls, and four tables lay beneath the raised dais on which they stood.

"Somehow," Sasuke said, "I don't think that we're in Konoha any more."

"Look at that writing," Sakura said, "I don't even think we're in the Land of Fire any more."

"Look at that ceiling," Kakashi said, "the way the stars twinkle, the clouds move, such a thing would be the envy of the nation who created it, and yet such a thing is unheard in any of the great Shinobi nations."

"Then where the hell are we then?" Naruto said.

"If we knew that genius we wouldn't be standing here discussing places we're not." Sasuke said.

"Now that's the Sasuke I know."

"Will you shut up, you're so annoying." Sakura said, "Why don't you try and contribute something instead of just getting on everyone's nerves?"

"What do you expect me to do, know where we are when not even Kakashi sensei has a clue?"

"Well then why don't you just shut up then?"

"Quiet, both of you." Kakashi hissed, "Until we know more about what's going on here, we're going to assume that this is hostile territory. No unnecessary noise, weapons ready, and let's prepare to reconnoitre the area."

All three Genin whipped their kunai knives out, "Right."

"That ceiling," Sasuke said, "this place that's like nothing we've ever seen before, could it be genjutsu? Could this all be an illusion?"

"I'm not sensing any genjutsu," Kakashi said, making a brief sign with his hands, "release." Nothing happened, "It's not genjutsu."

The four Leaf shinobi made their way towards the doors at one end of the hall, and peered out of them into a dimly lit corridor that branched out into a number of different directions.

"Which way do we go?" Naruto asked

"We'll have to split up," Kakashi said, "Naruto and Sakura, you take the second corridor on the right; Sasuke, you and I will take the third on the left. We'll meet back here in one hour to report our findings. If you encounter enemy ninja, avoid engagement and try to slip away undetected."

"Avoid engagement?" Naruto said, "Come on sensei, all I have to do is show them my new jutsu and any fight will be over before it starts."

"Try and think about this Naruto," Kakashi said resignedly, "there are only four of us, we are all alone, unsupported with no idea how far from home we are. The last thing we need is to get involved in a battle. What we do need is to stay alive long enough to gather some good, solid intelligence."

"I understand sensei," Sakura said, "don't worry, I'll look after him."

"I knew that I could count on you," Kakashi said, "good luck. Sasuke, follow me."

Sasuke and Kakashi crept forward, veering towards the left, while Naruto and Sakura began to do the same heading towards the right. They parted ways, and Naruto and Sakura slipped down the corridor they had been instructed to take and soon lost sight of the other members of their team.

The walls were covered with pictures of old guys in funny clothes, their costumes made the robes worn by the Third Hokage seem informal by comparison, and call him crazy but Naruto could have sworn that the people in the paintings were moving.

He heard a coughing sound to his left and spun around to find himself fainting a portrait of a very old guy with a pipe who appeared to be standing perfectly still, and whose one eye was turned on Naruto with an expression like a rabbit caught in the headlights.

"Something weird is going on around here." Naruto muttered.

"Like what?" Sakura asked.

"I could have sworn this picture coughed."

"Don't be ridiculous, pictures don't cough, what are you talking about," Sakura said, "let's go, we have a mission remember?"

"Right." Naruto cast a last suspicious glance at the picture and then turned away to continue down the corridor. But then, when he looked back, the frame was empty leaving only a stretch of blank canvas behind.

He and Sakura made their way to the end of the corridor to a nest of winding stone staircases rising up in an interconnected pattern like a spider's web of stone. His knife gripped tight in one hand, Naruto stepped gingerly onto the first step of the nearest staircase. It seemed all right. No traps, no hidden weapons. He stepped forward more boldly, taking another few steps forward, but before he could get much further the staircase began to move, sliding sideways so that it was now facing in a completely different direction to the one it had been facing when he got on it.

"Something freaky is definitely going on with this place." Naruto said, "I've never seen anything like it."

"Me neither." Sakura sounded nervous, "let's just finish our recon and report back to Kakashi sensei, okay."

"May one ask," a snide, sneering voice interrupted them, "how you thought to walk through the corridors of Hogwarts undetected. Are you truly as stupid as you seem?"

Naruto and Sakura gasped as a tall, pale man clad in black robes appeared at the head of the stairs. His greasy black hair covered his face, all save his long nose and his glowering black eyes. He had some sort of stick in his hand and was pointing it at them like it was a weapon. Naruto took an instant dislike to him.

"Who are you calling stupid, huh?"

"Naruto, you heard Sensei's order. We should get out of here." Sakura said.

"No way," Naruto shouted, "I wanna find out this guy's name first so I know who's ass I'm kicking."

The greasy haired man sneered, "My name is Severus Snape, master of Hogwarts School, and you are both trespassing. I don't know how you managed to penetrate the defences of this castle but I assure you, the game is over now."

Naruto dropped to a defensive crouch, kunai facing the enemy, "Oh yeah."

"_Expelliarmus._" Snape said, and Naruto's knife flew from his hand and darted threw the air to where Snape caught it perfectly with his free hand, "Is that your best? Pathetic. And now, I am going to restrain you until we can discover exactly how you came to be here."

"Oh yeah?" Naruto clenched his fists tight, "You think it'll be that easy?" he charged forward, taking the steps two at a time as he charged Snape in a dead run.

Snape snorted, "Hopeless." And aiming his stick at Naruto he said, "_Petrificus Totalus._"

A jet of light shot from the stick and struck Naruto- who disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What?" Snape's black eyes widened, "What has-"

Five Naruto's leapt out from under the stairs and glided down towards where Snape stood frozen with astonishment, "What's the matter, never seen a multi shadow clone jutsu before?"

"_Stupefy._" Snape yelled, and a jet of red light shot from his stick and struck one of Naruto's shadow clones, which disappeared instantly. But that still left four more.

"Na!"

"Ru!"

"To!" three clones slid along the stone floor on their backsides towards Snape's feet, kicking him upwards into the air with an audible crack. The sneering man's long black hair parted from his face as he flew upwards, to see Naruto bearing down on him with one leg braced for a kick.

"Uzamaki barrage!" Naruto yelled, as he prepared to kick Snape's ribs in.

"_Incarcerous._" A deep voiced boomed out, and suddenly ropes appeared, binding Naruto hand and foot and he dropped like a rock to the hard stone floor. Snape descended more slowly, looking extremely discomfited as his feet touched solid ground once more.

"Naruto, no!" Sakura called, and Naruto saw that on the far landing she was similarly tied up.

"I am afraid," the owner of the deep voice, a very old man with twinkling blue eyes and a long white beard, "that I must ask you not to physically assault my Potions Master. Good teachers are so very hard to find these days we already have enough trouble retaining staff as it is."

Snape was staring at Naruto with undisguised contempt, "Headmaster, I,"

"Quite all right Severus, it was no trouble at all," the old man, the Headmaster, said softly, "I have sent Minerva and Filius to deal with the other two intruders."

Sakura gasped, "Sasuke."

Naruto laughed, "Don't worry Sakura, if they're as bad as this ugly guy then Sasuke and Kakashi sensei will have no trouble."

"You do not appear to be doing so well yourself." Snape sneered.

"Like you had anything to do with that." Naruto spat.

"Headmaster, if I may," Snape said, "I would advise alerting the Ministry, in case out muggles should find themselves similarly able to penetrate the spells that protect our world."

"I prefer to present the Ministry with _fait accomplis_ when I can, Severus," the Headmaster said, "kindly fetch some veritaserum, and meet me in my office; we shall have to see what our guests may tell us."

* * *

Sasuke didn't know whether Kakashi hadn't realised, or whether the sensei was just pretending not to notice that Sasuke's hands were shaking.

He couldn't seem to get it together, he couldn't seem to snap out of it, he couldn't get past those words that his brother had whispered in his ear, and the truths that he had come to realise during his time in the coma that Itachi had put him in.

"_You still don't hate me enough. And do you know something? You never will."_

All his training, the new jutsu that he had learned, his shinobi skills, nothing had availed him, Itachi had beaten him as thoroughly as if Sasuke had learnt nothing at all in the past four years. And then, when he had been asleep, it had been like he could hear those last, whispered words of his traitor brother repeated over and over again until they were being permanently driven into his head.

"_You still don't hate me enough. And do you know something? You never will."_

It was true. He would never hate him enough, he would never be strong enough, he would never achieve the revenge he had promised himself, and all the aims and goals of his life would be for nothing, leaves upon the wind.

And wasn't it the same for all of them? Weren't they all just fighting a loosing battle against cruel fate and unremitting destiny? Were they not all, in the end, fated to fall at the cruel hands of battle, and be swept away in the tides of war and history. Rock Lee, for all his vaunted courage and his fierce determination, had fallen, and all that his efforts had gained him were crippling injuries and a close brush with death. Neji, raging against the fate of the side branch of the Hyuuga Clan, had finally discovered that destiny was not only blind but inescapable. Naruto, hunted by the fearsome ninja of the Akatsuki, the chances were that he would die in battle long before he became Hokage.

And then there was himself. What had he said, that day when they had first met Kakashi: _What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I am going to restore my clan, and kill a certain someone._ As if he could, as if he ever would. He would fail, as everyone else had failed and would continue to fail, and he would die in ignominy with all the rest.

He was so lost in these dark thoughts, he didn't even realise someone was behind him until he heard the female voice shouting, "_Stupefy._" And then he knew nothing but blackness.

* * *

"They got Sasuke and Kakashi Sensei too," Naruto exclaimed, as the two other members of the Squad 7 were dragged in bound hand and foot by an old woman and a little man who looked smaller than Konahamaru, "no way."

All four of them were in a large and luxurious looking office, decorated with hundreds of spindly silver instruments and moving paintings of old men who were all watching the four Shinobi intently.

"Absolutely unheard of," one of them was saying, "would never have had intruders at Hogwarts in my day."

"Thank you, Phineas." the Headmaster said, "Severus, you have the veritaserum."

Snape nodded, an ugly smile disfiguring a face that hadn't been too pretty to start with.

"Feed it to the adult, he should know the most." the Headmaster said.

"Wait a minute, you can't just poison Kakashi sensei!" Naruto yelled, "Who the hell do you think you are anyway?"

"I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I will do whatever I must to protect this school. Severus, the potion."

"Close your eyes Sakura." Naruto had already shut his.

"What? Why?"

"If Kakashi sensei didn't want us to see his real face then that's all the reason I need."

"Right."

There was a pause, and Naruto could almost imagine them peeling off the two face masks that Kakashi wore to hide his appearance.

"Oh my," Dumbledore murmured, "perhaps I should have had a private interrogation."

"I might have joined you." the woman with the grey hair said.

"You're both pathetic, and rather disgusting." Snape said.

Naruto opened one of his blue eyes. Kakashi sensei's mask was back on, but both Dumbledore and the old woman were looking at him with undisguised lust and admiration on their faces.

Dumbledore pointed his stick at Kakashi and said, "_Reenervate._"

Kakashi's eye snapped open, "What the- what's going on? Where are we?"

"Do you not know where you are?"

"No."

"Do you know who I am?"

"Of course not, I've never seen you before."

Dumbledore's blue eyes narrowed, "Very well then, let us start on a different tack, who are you?"

Kakashi squirmed for a moment before he replied, "Kakashi Hatake, a jonin of the Hidden Leaf Village."

"Hidden Leaf Village?" Snape said, "What is that?"

"The Shinobi village of the Land of Fire." Kakashi said, in a tone of voice that spoke of disbelief that they didn't already know this.

"Shinobi?" Dumbledore said.

"Yes, shinobi, ninja, whatever you want to call it."

"And your companions, are they ninja also?" Dumbledore pressed.

Once again Kakashi seemed to be trying not to answer, "Yes. Team 7, three man squad: Naruto Uzamaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha."

"I see," Dumbledore's tone made it impossible to tell if he believed Kakashi or not, "and how did you come to enter this school?"

"We were brought here, against our will." Kakashi said, "Some sort of flash of light, I don't know how it happened. I didn't even know this was a school."

"A likely story." Sneered Snape.

"Veritaserum does not lie, Severus. Unless it has been improperly brewed?" Dumbledore suggested mischievously.

Snape flushed slightly, but said nothing.

"In any case, this not completely new to me." Dumbledore said, "Tell me Severus, Minerva, Filius, have any of you read _The Memoirs of Democrates Spratt, traveller between worlds_?"

Snape and the woman- Minerva, apparently- shook their heads but the little fellow who must have been Filius said, "Some sort of crank, wasn't he?"

"Apparently not. He wrote of a place divided into Shinobi nations, a Village Hidden in the Leaves, and claimed to have befriended their leader, a man called the First Hokage."

"The First Hokage died many years ago," Kakashi said, "The Fifth Hokage now leads and defends the village."

"Indeed?" Dumbledore said, "In any case, the book also told that the warriors of this world had occasionally appeared in ours, and always portended impending battle and conflict. And now they appear here, on the eve of the Triwizard Tournament. I may be a foolish old man, but I hope I am not alone in reading something into this?" Dumbledore flicked his stick and their bonds disappeared, Filius muttered something and Sasuke's eyes fluttered open.

"I do apologise, I hope you understand that we had to take precautions?" Dumbledore smiled.

"Apology accepted, I think." Kakashi said warily, rubbing his arms as he stood up, "I don't suppose that there is any way we could return to our village."

"I am afraid that that is beyond even my considerable powers." Dumbledore said, "You will have to remain here, and hope that a solution to your dilemma presents itself. Until then," he spread his arms wide, "the school is yours."

_And if it is true, and their appearance does omen that battle will soon be on us, then what better place to keep four warriors whose magic, though different from our own, may prove superior, than right here, so that they are ready to intervene when the storm breaks upon us?_

* * *

It was raining, the droplets being lashed by the wind against the windows of the tower in which the four Leaf Ninja had been quartered. Gryffindor Tower, the strange people who called themselves Wizards and Witches had called it. It was decorated in red and gold, everything from the walls to the bedclothes.

Kakashi was already asleep on the floor, a veil concealing his face from view. Sasuke lay on his bed staring listlessly at the ceiling, while Sakura watched him anxiously. Naruto sat on his bed, his legs dangling about an inch off the floor, his eyes staring into nothingness as he thought about what the old man Dumbledore had said. They had no way of getting back to the Leaf Village. They had arrived here, and they might never go home. Hadn't that occurred to anyone except him yet? That they were stuck here, trapped until further notice.

He would never see any of them again. His friends, his family, were beyond him now; perhaps forever. They were gone, all of them, and it might be that all he had left of them were the memories he carried in his mind: Iruka Sensei, Konahamaru, Grandma Tsunade, Pervy Sage, Bushy Brow, Hinata with her sweet, sad smile. He would miss them all so, so much.

"That's it." Naruto got up off the bed, his hands balling into fists, "I swear, we are all of us going to get back to the village, one way or the other. I swear. Believe it!"

Sasuke glanced wearily at him, "Give it a rest. What the hell do you think you're going to do?"

"What, you want to stay here for the rest of your life?"

Sasuke gave a sort of shrug.

"Sasuke, you don't really mean it do you?" Sakura said anxiously.

"Here, there, what's the difference?" Sasuke said, "There's nothing for me anywhere."

"That's not true and you know it isn't." Sakura said.

"That's right, don't we mean anything to you?" Naruto demanded.

"Well since you're both here with me, what's the fuss about going back to the village?"

Naruto couldn't believe he was hearing Sasuke talk like this, what was the matter with him, "Ah forget it." he spat, beginning to get undressed for bed.

"Kakashi sensei?" Sakura ventured

"Yes, Sakura?"

"Do you think we'll find a way back?"

"I hope so," Kakashi said quietly, "I never got a chance to say goodbye to Obito."


	2. Triwizard Tournament

Chapter 2: Triwizard Tournament

"He's not worth it mate," Harry said in what he hoped was a soothing voice, placing one hand gently on his friend's shoulder, "is he Hermione, not worth it at all?"

Thankfully, Hermione understood what was expected of her, "Of course not, you shouldn't let him get to you Ron."

The scowl remained fixed on the face of Ronald Weasley, "Bloody Malfoy. Strutting in here like he's better than I am. What's he got that I haven't."

If Draco had been there to answer he would probably have said blood, but Harry was more of the opinion that the correct answer was money. He was, however, too fond of Ron to say so outloud, "Nothing at all. So why get worked up about it?"

Ron growled, and brushed Harry's hand off his shoulder, "Bloody Malfoy," he repeated, "I'll get him one of these days, you see if I don't."

"Don't do anything rash, will you?" Hermione said.

Ron flicked a swift glance at her, "I'll try and restrain myself."

Harry looked down at his shoe tips, he was always a little bit worried when Ron was in one of these moods, he became rather aggressive and unpredictable and it almost always backfired. He looked around for some way to change the subject, "Erm, it'll make a change for us all to be arriving on the train together won't it. First time in four years."

Ron grunted.

"Oh for god's sake," Harry snapped, "cheer up you miserable sod. You're worth ten Malfoys and you know it."

"Thanks mate," Ron said, "you're a really good friend."

Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered something about boys that sounded none too complimentary, then in a louder voice she said, "Hadn't we all better start getting changed?"

All three of them hastily pulled on their robes, so that they were all dressed and ready when the Hogwarts Express pulled into the station in the middle of the night, with the rain lashing against the windows of the carriages and the lake beyond rolling and thrashing like a chained beast frantic to regain its freedom.

"See ya at the feast Harry, if we don't ruddy drown!" Hagrid called out to them as he chivvied the first year students towards the boats moored on the tempestuous lake, waving at them before he turned his enormous back on all three of them and began to lead the new students, who looked impossibly small compared with his enormous bulk, on their way down the windswept and rain lashed path.

As for themselves, Harry Ron and Hermione were grateful to seek the sanctuary of one of the carriages, pulled by who knew what sort of magic but which did offer the comforting certainty of shelter from the storm raging outside. As they headed towards one of the nearest carriages Harry saw that it was occupied, he caught a brief flash of orange and bubblegum pink, but he had no time to wonder who was in it as he dived in, followed swiftly by Hermione and then Ron, who shut the door behind them.

It was only as the carriage began to move that they were able to take in the true strangeness of their fellow travellers.

Lined up on the seats opposite them where three people, who looked a little younger than Harry and his friends were themselves, staring at them with the same intent curiosity with which they were themselves being examined by Harry, Ron and Hermione. The first of them, sitting opposite Harry on the far left of the carriage, was a boy with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a bright orange jumpsuit with blue trim. Then there was the girl with the short bubblegum pink hair, sitting opposite Ron, wearing a red sort of blouse/skirt combo thing that left the bottom half of her legs bare, down to the blue sandals which, Harry now noted, all of these strange people were wearing. Then lastly, sitting opposite Ron, was the taller boy with the black hair and the dark, brooding eyes. He was dressed all in black, with leather bands around his elbows. None of them were exactly dressed for the weather, and they all wore strange blue headbands with a squiggly leaf symbol etched upon it.

"Er," Hermione sounded strangely breathless, "hello, I don't believe we've met?"

Harry looked round to see that she was holding out her hand to the black haired boy, who seemed unaware of the strange way that she was looking at him. In fact it seemed to Harry that her tongue was practically hanging out. Ron did not look pleased with this development one bit.

"Didn't fancy putting school robes on then?" he asked, "Not cool enough for you I suppose?"

"Huh?" the blonde haired boy looked puzzled, "Oh no, we aren't students. We're shinobi of the Leaf, we just wanted to see how these weird carriage things worked, I mean what's pulling them, is it some kind of rare chakra?"

Harry shrugged, he wasn't particularly interested in the carriages at the moment, not when there were more pressing mysteries to solve, "Excuse me, but what are shinobi?"

"Ninja." Said the girl out of one corner of her mouth, she seemed to be regarding Hermione with great distaste.

"Ninjas?" Ron laughed sarcastically, "You three are ninjas, oh give me a break."

The blonde haired one made a strange sign with his hands, "Transform!"

There was a puff of smoke, and when it cleared there was no longer a boy sitting opposite them but a buxom blonde girl, who happened to be completely and absolutely stark naked.

"Believe it, it's the truth." she cooed.

Harry and Ron's eyes widened, and jets of blood spurted out of their noses as they contemplated the vision of loveliness before them, until there was another puff of smoke and the boy in the jumpsuit reappeared where the beautiful woman had been a moment before.

"Huh?" Harry said, "What happened, where'd the girl go?"

The blonde boy laughed, "Got you with my Sexy Jutsu! You two are going to grow up to be pervs."

The pink haired girl hit him in the face, "Naruto! Next time you want to pull a stupid stunt like that don't do when I'm sitting right next to you."

"Okay, okay," Naruto said, his voice slightly muffled by the bruise, "I got it. No need to hit me."

"How did you do that?" Harry said, and without a wand.

"We don't need wands or any stuff like that." the one called Naruto said, "You must be some of the wizards who live around this place?"

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry said, "and this is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

"Hi." Ron said, still eyeing the object of Hermione's fascinated stare with distaste.

"I'm Naruto Uzamaki, and these are my team mates Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha."

"Well then tell Sasuke Ucheeto or whatever his name is to keep his eyes off Hermione." Ron snapped.

"Leave Sasuke alone," Sakura said, "it's your Hermione that's doing the staring, hey! Point your eyes somewhere else."

Harry watched the way Naruto looked at Sakura, and he seemed as much put out by the way Sakura was attacking Hermione as Ron was at the way Hermione was staring at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, everyone's so fascinated by Sasuke." Naruto muttered, "But is he going to be the next Hokage? Not if I have anything to do with it."

"So how did you get here anyway?" Harry asked.

"It's a long story," Naruto said, scratching the back of his head, "that old guy Dumbledore said he'd explain everything. Let's just say we're houseguests until we can figure out a way to get home." The carriage pulled to a stop outside the gates of Hogwarts, "Catch ya later." Naruto leapt out of the carriage, followed by Sakura and Sasuke, who disappeared across the grounds and out of sight.

"I didn't like the look of them." Ron said.

"Big surprise." Hermione replied.

"You only liked Sasuke because he's handsome."

"I don't like people just because their handsome."

*coughLockhartcough*

"Did you two think that there was something weirdly familiar about those three?" Harry said.

"Come off it." Ron said, "What are you talking about?"

Harry stopped to think, what was he talking about? "Never mind. Come on let's go to the feast."

* * *

"What a weird bunch," Sasuke said as the three Ninja ran across the grounds, dodging the rain.

"Yeah, and that Hermione. She seems worse than Ino." Sakura complained.

"I don't know," Naruto said, who felt a strange sense of connection to the Harry kid with the glasses, "didn't you think there was something familiar about those three?"

"Familiar?" Sasuke said, "What are you talking about?"

"Never mind." Naruto said, "Come on, let's keep going."

* * *

All three of them dripping wet, and Hermione still rubbing her neck where Professor had almost throttled her by mistake, Harry and his friends pushed their way through the press and into the Great Hall. By habit, they began to make their way to the far end where the Gryffindor House table was and always had been located. There, they found a rather unpleasant sight waiting for them.

"Oh no." Ron groaned.

Oh no was right. It was those three self proclaimed ninjas again, sitting there bold as anything, apparently unaware of the curious gazes that they were drawing from all across the hall. Harry noticed that, curious as they were, most of the other students appeared to be giving them something of a wide berth- there were empty seats all around them as if the three were ill.

"Let's sit with them." Hermione said.

"Are you mad?" Ron said.

"I'm trying to be friendly." Hermione huffed.

"You're trying to get in with that Sasuke." Ron retorted.

"Hmph," Hermione said, flouncing off and sitting down next to the tall, brooding ninja with a bright smile on her face. Sakura eyed her suspiciously.

"Come on," Harry said, "we'd best stop her embarrassing herself."

Harry and, more reluctantly, Ron took their places beside the three strangers, and it was only as once they were all seated that Harry noticed something rather odd about them, "Aren't you dressed a little brightly to be ninjas?" he said, indicating Naruto's orange jumpsuit.

"Huh?" Naruto said, "What are you talking about?"

"Never mind." Harry said, "So how did you three get here then?" he was not so much curious as to how they had arrived as interested if there was some way he might help them get back, and expedite the departure of these three from his life before they caused too much trouble- say before Hermione made too much of a fool of herself, or Ron decided to kill Sasuke.

"Well it's a long story," Naruto began, "but- hey you guys can do summoning too?"

Naruto shot out a hand and grabbed something which, after a moment, turned out to be Trevor, Neville's toad whose mind seemed permanently fixed on escape.

"Hi there," Naruto said, "you are sure are small aren't you? What's your name huh? Do you know Gamakichi, he's a friend of mine?"

"Trevor?" Neville came rushing down from the other end of the table, holding out one hand for his wayward toad. His eyes widened at the sight of Naruto up close, "Um, thanks?"

"Trevor huh." Naruto said, "Come on, did I upset you why won't you speak to me?"

"Naruto, why are you talking to a frog?" Sakura asked.

Harry blinked his bottle green eyes, "You mean you don't know what he's up to?"

"Of course not."

"He's just confused; he's forgotten nothing works the same here." Sasuke said.

"But why's he talking to a bloody toad?" Ron demanded.

"Come on, everyone knows that toads can talk, right?" Naruto said.

Everyone looked at him like he was mad.

"What?" Naruto said.

"No they don't." Harry said.

"Of course they do, believe it." Naruto stood up, "Here, I'll prove it to you." he bit into his thumb and made a series of complicated motions with his hands, ending with him slamming his hand palm down onto the table, "Summoning Jutsu!"

Strange kanji spread across the oaken table for a moment and a cloud of smoke enveloped the watching witches and wizards. When it had cleared, a fat yellow toad with a chubby face and a silly grin wearing a blue jacket was sitting in front of Naruto, his hands raised in greeting.

"Hi everybody," the yellow toad said in a high pitched voice, "long time no see huh friend?"

Naruto gave a gargled squawking noise, "Gamatatsu? Where's Gamakichi? I wanted to make a _good_ impression!"

Gamatatsu looked a little crestfallen, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to see you again." he turned around and looked up for a moment, "Gee whiz, this place is just made of coolness."

"It, it's talking?" Neville said.

"I don't believe it." Ron said.

"Hey, you brought me a friend." Gamatatsu hopped excitedly over to Trevor, "Nobody's ever been this nice to me." he and Trevor appeared to hiss at one another for a moment, before Gamatatsu looked up at Neville and said, "You're toad says he hates you."

Neville performed a pitch perfect face-fault.

"Sasuke," Hermione did not seem at all interested in Gamatatsu or Neville's problems, "who is that white haired man with the mask on his face?" she pointed up to the staff table, where a man with only one eye showing out of his whole face was sitting between Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, both of whom appeared to be trying to engage him in conversation.

Sasuke didn't even look to see who she mean, "That's Kakashi, our Jonin, our elite ninja leader. Our sensei."

At that moment Professor Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat loudly, "Before the feast begins, there has arisen a small matter which it is my duty to clear up for you now. As you may have noticed, Hogwarts is currently playing host to four shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village. They are here through no fault of their own, and nobody can tell for how long they will be staying. For the simple reason that the life they live demands great courage, it has been decided to billet them in Gryffindor Tower for the duration of their stay but I ask you to treat them all with the greatest of respect for the duration of their stay. I must also emphasise, for those of you to whom respect does not come naturally, that despite their young age and the fact that they possess no magic as we understand it these four are all of them formidable warriors; I advise you therefore not antagonise them, or give them any reason to harm you."

"Damn right." Naruto muttered.

"And now," Dumbledore spread his arms out wide, "let the feast commence!"

Food appeared on all the glittering plates, and Gamatatsu cried, "Wow, they got grub here as well. This is just awesome!"

"You call this food." Naruto said, "I can't eat this, where's the ramen?"

"Don't you get it yet?" Sasuke said, "You're going to be a long time waiting for something like that around here."

Naruto cringed, and when he began to eat there was a look of vague disgust on his face.

The feast passed peaceably enough, if only because everyone was too busy eating to do any talking, though that did not stop Sakura from shooting the occasional barbed look at Hermione. No sooner had the feast finished though, then Dumbledore rose to speak again.

"It is my said duty to inform you," he said gravely, "that the inter house Quidditch Championship will not be taking place this year. This is because of a special event which will be occurring throughout the year. The Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this very year. There is little time now to discourse upon the history of the tournament, and I wouldn't want to intimidate potential participants, suffice to say that it involves the three great Wizarding schools: Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, each selecting a Champion to compete in tests of their skill and courage for the honour of the school. Eager as I know you will all be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts, the Ministry of Magic has decided to restrict the number of would-be Champions to those who are already of age; that is to say, over the age of seventeen." there were groans as he said that, "And I will personally be making sure that no one hoodwinks our impartial judge into selecting a Hogwarts champion below that age."

"First bloody ninja, now this," Ron muttered, "life here's going to be a bit different this year isn't it?"

"When's life here ever normal?" Harry responded.

"Good point."

"Tests of skill and courage," Naruto closed his eyes in thought for a moment before springing to his feet and pointing his fist out across the great hall, "All right listen up all you witches and wizards or whatever you are. I, Naruto Uzamaki, hereby declare that I'm going to win this Triwizard Tournament for the glory of the Leaf Village. Believe it!"

Kakashi had his head in his hands, the rest of the school seemed to be taking it's cue from Professor Snape, who was staring at the spiky blonde haired ninja with undisguised hostility of the kind that he usually reserved for Harry and his friends. It was almost refreshing to see him death-staring at somebody else that way. Then Harry caught sight of Marcus Flint, the big Slytherin who captained their Quidditch team, making his way toward the Gryffindor table.

"You've got a pretty big mouth for such a small kid," he sneered, "you might want to think about keeping it shut in future."

"Oh yeah?" Naruto said, "Well if I was going to do that I certainly wouldn't do it based on your advice, you big jerk."

Flint growled as he reached for his wand.

"Ooh what are you going to do huh? Put a spell on me?" Naruto said.

"If I did, there wasn't anything you could do about is there, mudblood." Flint spat.

"What did you call me?"

"Mudblood. Filthy, dirty, stinking mudblood. You and all your stupid freak friends."

Naruto growled and leapt past Flint to land in the empty space between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables, "That does, it no one insults my friends and gets away with it."

"Naruto," Sakura began.

"Quiet Sakura, I'm going to show this jerk who he's dealing with." Naruto held one hand out and began to make weird prodding motions with the other. As he did so a ball of blue light, whirling round and round like water, began to coalesce in the palm of his steady hand, and when it had reached a certain size Naruto began to charge forward toward Flint, who seemed practically hypnotised by what was going on, "Rasengan!"

He slammed the ball of light into Flint's stomach, and the Slytherin pitched forward and cried out as his robes were shredded and burnt away under the power of it. For a moment he and Naruto were frozen in position, like figures in tableaux, before Flint was hurled spinning backwards across the hall until he struck the back wall with a heavy thump that brought a shower of plaster falling down on his head.

There was a moment's stunned silence, and then the whole of the Gryffindor table burst into applause as Naruto sat down.

"That was awesome." Ron said, "Can you teach us that thing?"

Naruto just laughed.


	3. Rescue Mission! The Konoha Twelve Rally!

Chapter 3: Rescue Mission! The Konoha 12 Rally!

The street had been cleared. Flak jacketed Jonin and Chunin stood guard to keep back the curious, while the owners of the Noodle Shop looked anxiously on to see what would become of their lives and livelihoods.

Lady Tsunade, Fifth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, stood directly in front of the glowing bright blue portal into which Team 7 had so mysteriously vanished. Jiraiya and Shizune stood on either side of her, along with various other high ranking ninja and clan leaders she had summoned to the scene.

_What is that thing? And what does it mean? Could this be the work of Orochimaru, perhaps a prelude to another attack on the village? After all, if people could disappear through the portal there is no reason others couldn't come back through it, launching their assault into the heart of the village itself. Or is it the Akatsuki, some plot to get their hands on Naruto?_

"Lord Hyuuga, what can you see?" Tsunade said.

Lord Hyuuga had his byakugan activated, "Some sort of chakra pervades it, but of a type I have never seen before. It appears to be a one way portal only."

"So the reason that Kakashi and his squad haven't reappeared is because there is no way back."

"It seems so, Lady Hokage."

Tsunade could barely restrain from breathing a sigh of relief. At least she wouldn't have to mount a constant guard in case of attack from out of this thing.

"There is something, else Lady Hokage."

"Yes?"

"The chakra maintaining this portal is deteriorating, it will not remain open for very much longer."

Jiraiya adjusted the scroll he carried on his back, "If I go in right away I should be able to find them fairly easily, then it'll just be a matter of finding a way to get us all back home."

"You're not going through that portal." Tsunade said flatly, "I know how you feel about Naruto but I'm not going to risk one of the strongest shinobi in the village at a time when we're still so critically weak."

Jiraiya's face was a mask of fury, "You can't just abandon them! Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura, are you just going to turn your back on all of them and leave them to their fate. That's not the leaf shinobi way and you know it."

"As the Hokage I have to make a judgement on whether the risk is worth the,"

"As the Hokage you're supposed to care for and protect the people of this village-"

"Don't," Tsunade could feel her own anger rising now, building up inside her chest, "don't you ever, ever, dare suggest that I don't care about this village, or about the people in it. I care about Naruto just as much as you do but that does not mean that I am going to let you risk yourself on a fool's errand trying to rescue him."

Jiraiya slumped forward with a heavy sigh, "So we do nothing. We list them missing and then forget all about it."

"Of course not." Tsunade smiled, "I'm going to send a rescue, just not with you in it. Shizune, I think we've seen all there is to see here. I'm going back to my office and I want you to find a couple of people for me."

* * *

Tsunade knew that Shizune had found the first of the people she had asked her assistant to fetch when the door to the Hokage's room was thrown open with a bang and a big man with a pudding basin haircut and incredibly thick eyebrows fairly leapt into the room.

"I just heard the news, is it true Lady Hokage?" the Leaf Village's mightiest beast of battle looked shocked at the thought, "Is it true that Kakashi and his squad have just, vanished?"

"We don't know how it happened, Guy," Tsunade said, "all we know is that they have disappeared through some sort of chakra gate, and we have no idea where they went."

"But we have to go and get them," Might Guy said, "we can't just turn our backs on fellow ninja in need."

_Looks like I made the right choice._ "No, we can't. That's why I'm appointing you to lead the rescue mission. I'll give you a chunin second in command," there was a knock on the door and Shikamaru Nara, looked as bored as he ever did, strolled on in through, "that chunin, to be precise."

"Huh?" Shikamaru said, "What about this chunin? All I know is that I was called here to see you about something?"

Guy rounded on him, his flak jacket flying as he spun about to face Shikamaru, "You're working with me now son, so let go all restraint and unleash all the power and potential of your youth, what do you say?" his teeth gleamed as he grinned.

Shikamaru stared at him without saying anything for a moment before looking down at the floor, "What a drag."

"All right, both of you listen up." Tsunade said, "As you know, the village is stretched to breaking point at the moment so I can't let you have any more jonin or chunin level ninja. You can take any genin volunteers you can but you have to move quickly, that portal isn't going to stay open forever. You're mission is to locate Squad 7 and then find a way of bringing them back to the Leaf Village, understand?"

Guy gave her a big thumbs up, "Perfectly ma'am don't worry about a thing you can count on us." His teeth gleamed again.

"Then get to it."

"This is such a drag." Shikamaru muttered as he followed Guy out the door, "So, where are we going to find anyone dumb enough to volunteer for a mission like this with no prep time and no information."

"I've got a few good ideas." Guy said.

* * *

Team Guy stood staring at their sensei and Shikamaru incredulously as they were told everything that was currently known about the events surrounding the disappearance of Team 7.

"Now Lee I know that you aren't in the best shape after your surgery," Guy began.

"I am in perfect shape sir!" Rock Lee yelled, snapping off a salute, "Filled with passion and in the prime of my youth! I promised to love and protect Sakura always, I must go!"

"That's my boy Lee." Guy did the thumbs up-teeth shine combo for the third time already that day.

_How often does he do that?_ Shikamaru thought_ doesn't he ever get tired of it? As for Lee, figures I guess. I did ask who'd be dumb enough to volunteer for something like this._

Neji Hyuuga cast a sideways glance at Tenten before he said, "Naruto did me a great service, one I would repay now if I could. What do you think, Tenten?"

"Me? I," Tenten looked surprised to have been asked her opinion, "I don't know."

"Come on guys," Lee said, "with Guy sensei in charge what could possibly go wrong?"

_Everything?_ Thought Shikamaru.

"I will go." Neji said.

"And so will I sensei." Tenten added.

"Great," Guy did the gleaming teeth thing- which was really starting to grate on Shikamaru- for the fourth time, "I knew I could count on all of you. Shikamaru, you got any more ideas?"

"Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Aburame." Shikamaru replied tartly, reeling off the list of all the remaining members of the 'rookie nine' on the basis that they all brought something he wouldn't mind having to the table, even as he knew that they would never get even half of them, let alone the whole lot.

What he hadn't counted on was Guy taking him dead seriously, "Great idea, I'll get round them all and pick them up. The rest of you meet outside the Noodle shop and great ready to move out."

"Yes Guy Sensei!" Lee bellowed.

* * *

When Shikamaru had suggested the entire rookie nine, he hadn't expected Guy to take him seriously. As he and Team Guy assembled at the drop off point, he took solace from the fact that most of them would surely refuse to volunteer for such a bad prospect of a mission. And yet every last one of them came, _every last one of them._ Hinata, looking pale as death but strangely determined all the same. Kiba, grinning in that slightly feral way he had. Shino, inscrutable as ever. Ino, muttering distractedly about Sasuke- _figures,_ thought Shikamaru- and Choji chewing on some chips.

"Good job all of you," Guy said, "with the combined power of your youth you'll be absolutely irresistible."

_Yeah, yeah can we get out of here?_ Shikamaru thought, _When Lady Hokage finds out that taking all the best genin in the village was my idea she'll kill me. This is such a drag. _

"I hope that Naruto is all right when we find him." Hinata said.

"Don't worry," Shino said, "he is more capable than anyone could have guessed."

"I'm sure Sasuke's looking after him." Ino said.

Kiba laughed, "Have you seen the guy lately, he doesn't look like he can take care of himself."

"Shut up, Kiba."

"All right team, listen up." Guy said, "Before we get started I just want to say one thing to you-"

"Wait, Guy wait."

Iruka and Konohamaru jumped off a rooftop and landed on the street beside them.

"Is it true?" Iruka asked, "Is it true that you're going after Naruto and the others?"

"It is, we're going to find them and bring them back home safely." Guy said.

"You gotta rescue Naruto, you just got to." Konohamaru said.

"Don't worry," Guy said, "every last member of Kakashi's team will be home safe and sound before you know it, and that's a promise." Guy gave them both the thumbs up and his teeth gleamed again, "Now, Neji, lead the way."

And so, while Iruka and Konohamaru looked on, the rescue party leapt through the glowing blue portal and out of sight.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the fic thus far, I'm glad you're enjoying, and you are completely right about the Thestrals, the whole thing just completely slipped my mind. **


	4. The Rescue Squad Arrives

Chapter 4: The Rescue Squad Arrives

Naruto looked down at his feet as he stood in the centre of the Great Hall, Kakashi staring down at him with his one visible eye. Snape and Dumbledore stood off to one side slightly, Snape looking furious and Dumbledore grave. The rest of the hall was empty, the students having retired to their rooms and Sasuke and Sakura having gone with the Gryffindors.

"…completely irresponsible and reckless! What were you thinking?" Kakashi sensei demanded, "Using a jutsu that powerful on a civilian non combatant? Don't you realise that you could have killed him?"

"Indeed we are very fortunate that you did not." Snape sneered, "As it is he will require a lengthy stay in the Hospital Wing at the least, and I shall almost certainly have to answer to Flint's parents. If you were a student you would be expelled, but as it is,"

"They are not students, Severus," Dumbledore said, "and it is up to their commander to decide on the appropriate punishment."

"Yes it is." Kakashi said, "And give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip that headband off you right now on the grounds that you're too irresponsible to be allowed to keep wearing it."

Naruto froze, he wouldn't, would he? Take away his headband and he'd be…

_You'd be nothing. Just like you were before. _

"Kakashi sensei," he begged, "please,"

"You don't want me too? Then explain yourself." Kakashi demanded.

"The guy was being a jerk, I just wanted to shut him up and wipe that smirk off his face." Naruto said.

"By using the Rasengan? Why did you use a jutsu that powerful on someone who couldn't defend themselves against it?"

"They weren't taking us seriously, you know that as well as I do sensei." Naruto said, "I wanted to show them what we were capable of, so that they knew we meant business."

Kakashi sighed heavily, "Naruto; jutsu that powerful aren't there so that you can prove a point or show off in front of idiots. That's not the Leaf Shinobi way, and I'm afraid that I'm going to have to-"

A bright blue light flashed behind Snape and Dumbledore, who both turned just in time to see Guy bearing down on them, leg drawn back for a kick.

"Leaf Hurricane!"

Guy kicked, and his foot was stopped in mid swing by Kakashi who suddenly appeared between the jonin and the two wizards and swung Guy in a wide arc that threw him across the hall where he landed and skidded to a halt just before he crashed into the wall.

"Guy?" Kakashi said puzzledly, "What are you doing here?"

Guy straightened up, "Rescuing you, or trying to. But why did you block my kick?"

"These people aren't our enemies, not unless we keep going the way we seem to have started at least," Kakashi said, "did you come alone? Do you have a way to-"

By now the rest of the rescue squad had started to appear in the Great Hall, looking about them in bafflement.

"Hinata, is that you?" Naruto said.

Hinata blushed furiously and began to play with her fingers, "Oh, hey Naruto. I came to, I mean I wanted to make sure that, I'm glad to see you're OK."

Naruto chuckled, "Never better."

"Naruto," Lee said, "these people did not kidnap you?"

"Course not Bushy Brow, they're just as clueless as we are."

"Well that's a pain, I almost would have rather they were kidnappers." Shikamaru said, "I hope I'm not the only one who realises that we all come this way with no way of actually getting back home."

"Do not worry, Guy Sensei will think of something." Lee said.

"You trust that guy to figure something out?" Shikamaru said, "We are in trouble."

"Hey!" Lee yelled, causing Shikamaru to wince and pull back, covering his ears, "You may be a chunin but I will not tolerate insults to my sensei!"

"All right, all right, pipe down before you deafen me."

"Lee is correct," Neji said in his cool, calm voice, "regardless of any impression he might give you Guy did not become a Jonin by accident."

"I guess." Shikamaru said.

"Relax, Shikamaru, don't worry about a thing. The power of Youth will overcome somehow. With enough passion and hard work there isn't anything that can't be accomplished." Guy gave the thumbs up, and his teeth sparkled.

"Oh god," Snape groaned, "not only more of them, but of a kind even more infuriating than the first."

"Tact, Severus, tact."

"So, Kakashi," Guy said, "where is this place anyway?"

"Yeah, and where's Sasuke?" Ino said.

"He's up in the tower with Sakura." Naruto said.

Ino's eye's widened, "You left Sasuke alone with billboard-brow what are you an idiot? Come on guys, we have to save Sasuke right now!"

"Save Sasuke," Shikamaru said, "from Sakura?"

"Yes! I mean no. I mean, shut up and let's go okay?"

"Okay team, let's move out." Guy said, "Kakashi, you can explain everything along the way to check on Sasuke and Sakura."

Kakashi sighed, "That tower is going to get very crowded."

* * *

Snape paced irritably up and down in front of the Headmaster's desk, fuming mentally as he did so.

"Do sit down, Severus," Dumbledore said, "it's very distracting the way you keep walking up and down like that."

"But how!" Snape snapped, "How could you allow it. When in was just the four it may have been tolerable but fourteen! Twelve of the little brats and two of their unbearable instructors it is impossible. It is outrageous, why do you continue to play host to them here?"

"The school has survived Dementors Severus I daresay that a few ninja should not prove too destabilising."

As much as Severus Snape yielded to no one in his respect for Albus Dumbledore, there were times when he felt that the Headmaster lived in a world that was all his own. Such a feeling he had now, as his black eyes stared into Dumbledore's blue ones, "Not too destabilising! Not too destabilising! They have only been here one night and already they have caused more trouble than they are worth. Why not turf them out right now."

"They have not yet served their purpose." Dumbledore said calmly and quietly.

"Purpose?" Snape couldn't think what he meant, "What purpose, do you mean that you brought them here deliberately?"

"Don't be ridiculous Severus," Dumbledore said, "I did not know they existed until earlier today. But when you are as old as I am you begin to appreciate that events play out the way they do largely because they were meant to. These people are here now, and I believe that they have some task to perform here. Of course I may be quite wrong, I can make mistakes as easily as the next man, but in this particular instance I do not think I am."

Snape snorted, "What could these children possibly accomplish? What need have we of such as they."

"Frank Bryce." Dumbledore murmured.

"Frank who?" Snape said.

"Frank Bryce, a muggle resident of Little Hangleton, disappeared shortly before the Quidditch World Cup; disappeared Severus from the family home of Voldemort's father. Bertha Jorkins, a ministry official privy to the knowledge of the Triwizard Tournament, disappeared in Albania the last known location of Lord Voldemort. And the Tournament is being held at Hogwarts, this year, and with the sudden influx of guests, spectators, and the like-"

"You see the Dark Lord's hand in this?" the idea was enough to chill Snape to the bone.

"I have my fears, nothing more, but yes, I do believe that Voldemort is on the march again. To what purpose I do not know, but I am afraid: for Harry, for Hogwarts, for the entire Wizarding World. I am afraid for us all."

Snape frowned, "And you think that these, Leaf Ninja, may be able to-"

"I think that Voldemort has mastered almost every aspect of our magic." Dumbledore said, "The only thing he fails to understand is love, and the peculiar powers of these strange Shinobi who have been brought here by some power that we know not. They do not use magic, but they have power of their own that is almost as powerful. In fact it might even be greater. If they can keep Harry safe, if they can hold Voldemort off even for a little while, then I will forgive them any insults that they might offer us."

Snape nodded, Dumbledore's logic was unimpeachable, "As you wish, Headmaster, I will attempt to tolerate them," after all, he had endured Potter and his friends for four years this should not be too much more difficult, "so long as they do not think to stray into my potions classes."

Dumbledore chuckled, "I hardly think that likely. In fact I doubt that you will find them attending any of our classes at all, there is nothing that they could possibly get out of them."

"Good." Snape said, he had enough trouble trying to instil knowledge in the dullards that he was lumbered with without that added disruption to deal with as well.

* * *

"So," Ron said, stretching out across one of the sofas in the Gryffindor common room and trying to ignore that bloody Sasuke sitting not too far away, staring blankly into the fire, "the Triwizard Tournament eh? What do you think about that then?"

No one said anything. Not Harry, nor Neville or even Hermione. And Ron reckoned he knew what they were thinking.

"Oh for god's sake!" he snapped, "Can we not forget about these bloody ninja for three minutes and talk about something that actually concerns us? Honestly."

"Sorry Ron," Neville muttered, "I suppose, seeing that yellow toad at the feast…do you reckon Trevor really hates me?"

"Of course not Neville, it was a cheap trick with a toad, don't take any notice of it." Ron said, "These people aren't worth our time."

"That wasn't what you sounded like when you wanted to know how to do that Rasengan thing." Harry struck rather too close for comfort.

_You're supposed to be my mate. Who's side are you on anyway?_ Ron thought sourly, turning even more sour as he tracked Hermione's gaze to see what she was staring at, "Yeah, well, that was before wasn't it?"

"Before you realised just how much of a hold-"

"Okay Harry you're my best mate and all but seriously, shut it." Ron snapped, "And Hermione will you please get a grip?" _What's so special about this Sasuke anyway? All he does is sit there, brooding with his dark, intense eyes and acting all cool. I could be that cool if I wanted to. I could grow my hair long and stare at everything as well. Just because I don't that makes no difference whatsoever. _

"Hmm," Hermione muttered, "sorry Ron, I wasn't listening."

Ron could feel his ears burning up, "I was just wondering if we could have a conversation that doesn't revolve around ninjas. Maybe we could talk about, y'know, the Triwizard Tournament and how cool that's going to be once it all kicks off?"

"Why do you hate me Trevor?" Neville was stroking his toad pathetically, "What did I do wrong."

"Oh that's it, I give up." Ron yelled, standing up and throwing up his hands in exasperation, "Sit there and moon over these strangers, talk to you toad, do whatever you like, I don't care. I'm going to bed, perhaps by morning you'll all have come to your sense." he stomped across the scarlet carpeted common room and up the stairs of the Fourth Year boys dormitory, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Harry winced uncomfortably, "Sorry about that, Ron's a good lad but he lets his temper get the better of him sometimes; and he's been in a bad mood all day. He'll calm down by morning."

Sasuke gave a barely perceptible shrug, "It doesn't matter. Nothing much does."

"Why do you say that Sasuke?" Hermione asked solicitously.

"Yeah, Sasuke, what's the matter?" Sakura said, "Is there anything I can do to help?" the message in the glare that Sakura was giving Hermione was clear, _Back off, if anyone gets to be solicitous it's me._

Remembering what had happened in the Great Hall, and not wanting to see Hermione hurled across the common room, Harry said nervously, "Um, Hermione, are you sure that you wouldn't like to, um, well to tell the truth you're looking a bit tired."

"Nonsense Harry," Hermione said, "I feel just fine."

"Hermione," Harry said, his voice acquiring a sharper edge,

"What, Harry?" Hermione replied irritably.

Just then a strange voice uttered the word 'Balderdash' from beyond the Fat Lady, who swung open to reveal a host of people, all wearing the same headbands that the original four ninja had worn somewhere about their persons. In fact he could see Naruto standing in their midst, along with his white haired teacher Kakashi. Harry was still registering the fact that more of the troublesome Shinobi appeared to have arrived to disrupt their lives when one of them, tall and blonde and with no pupils in the midst of her green eyes, threw herself through the open portal and skidded to a halt by Sasuke, around whom she threw her arms. Judging by the look on Sasuke's face, he had no real opinion on this turn of events.

"Sasuke! I'm so glad to see that you're okay. You shouldn't have worried me like that, going off without anyone to look after you. But it's all right because I'm here now, and I'm going to make sure that everything is going to be just fine." the girl appeared to notice Sakura for the first time, "Oh, hi there Billboard Brow."

"Hi yourself, Ino-pig." Sakura growled, with a ferocity far exceeding that which she had previously been emanating for Hermione.

"Sasuke," Hermione said, "who is this girl?"

Ino and Sakura turned their baleful gazes on Hermione as one, and a wicked grin spread over the face of the blonde.

"Don't do it Ino." said a mature looking young man in a flak jacket.

"Hmph," Ino snorted, "mind transfer jutsu!"

Hermione froze, her eyes widening and a strange, glazed expression coming over her.

"Hermione?" Harry asked nervously, "What's happened?"

Hermione gave a sickly and very un-Hermioneish smile, "I'm sorry Harry, Hermione isn't here at the moment, but she should be back to her old self by tomorrow morning, assuming she remembers to stay away from my boy. Goodnight." And Hermione got up and trooped happily off to the girls dorm and out of sight.

Harry looked at the closed dorm door and then back to Ino and then to her fellow ninjas, "What did you just do to Hermione?"

"Mind transfer jutsu," Ino smirked, "made her do exactly what I wanted."

"That was very foolish Ino," Kakashi said, "abusing our powers like this is not the way to endear ourselves to people who are, after all, our hosts."

"So this is where we'll be staying huh?" a ninja in an overcoat with a white dog sitting on his head sniffed around, "Not bad I guess."

"Believe it. Make yourselves at home, guys." Naruto grinned.

Harry would have liked to think that he was a person who faced life's difficulties with resolve and determination, but upon hearing those words he succumbed just a little to despair.

He managed to muster, just about, a weak smile, "Well, I'm a bit tired so I think I'll just, go to bed now." go to bed and hope there was some sanity when he woke up.

A man with a pudding basing haircut and the biggest eyebrows Harry had seen this side of Hagrid leaned down a little to speak to him, "Splendid idea son, the passion of youth can only be replenished through regular rest or it becomes depleted, and if that happens then all it's glory will fade away. Get your rest kid and when you wake up you'll be filled once more with youth's unbridled passion, courage and commitment." he gave Harry a thumbs up and his teeth sparkled.

Harry practically fled to the dormitory.

* * *

"I guess we'd all better turn in as well." Kakashi sighed, "we all have had a pretty tiring day."

"Sakura," Lee said, "I am glad to see that you are unharmed."

"It's nice to see you to, Lee," Sakura said, "And I want you know, I think it was sweet of you to come after me."

Lee grinned, "I promised to love and protect you always Sakura, and a Leaf Ninja always keeps his promises no matter what."

"That's the spirit Lee." said Guy.

"Naruto?" Hinata squeaked, twiddling her fingers.

"Yeah?" Naruto said, "What is it Hinata?"

"I just wanted to say, I mean I want to tell you, I am glad to see that;" Hinata blushed, "I wanted to wish you a good night."

"Oh, okay. Thanks, I guess. Goodnight, Hinata."

"Goodnight Naruto," Hinata whispered, so quietly that no one heard her, "pleasant dreams."


	5. Harry vs Sakura

Chapter 5: Harry vs Sakura

Harry Potter awoke the next morning with the firm resolve to get a grip and pull himself together. When he thought of the way that he'd acted yesterday, it was disgusting. More than that it was embarrassing. He'd face _Voldemort_ for crying out loud, _twice_! Last year he'd taken on an army of Dementors single handed and beaten the lot of them. And there he was running scared from a bunch of kids who were younger than _Colin Creevey_, in case he'd forgotten. What had gotten into him, it was as if he hadn't been himself at all. When he looked back on his life, he had a feeling that the previous day was going to be one of those memories he would like to bury.

Well, time to do something about it now. He had been confused, and surprised, and as a result those ninjas had gotten the better of him. But no more. He was better prepared this time, and he was going to show them what set true Gryffindors apart.

Neville, shaking from head to toe, crept up the stairs and stuck his head round the door, "Um, Harry?"

"Yes Neville?"

"Are you going to go down to breakfast, around, well, now?" Neville said.

"I was, why?"

"I think you'd better."

Harry frowned, "What's going on Neville?"

"I don't know," Neville said quickly, "except that I saw Hermione going down there and she looked absolutely terrifying. I mean I've never seen her looking so angry before."

Harry's eyebrows rose, Hermione in a temper tended to loose all self control very quickly; Draco had had a raw mark on his face where she'd smacked him for about a fortnight afterwards. And it didn't take someone of Hermione's intelligence to guess what had gotten her riled up: the words 'Mind Transfer Jutsu' sprang to mind, and notwithstanding his resolve to get over the fear that seemed to have transfixed him last night he still half feared that if Hermione tangled with a trained fighter she was likely to get the worst of it, temper or not.

"Thanks for letting me know Neville." he said, rushing past him down the stairs, through the common room, and out of the Fat Lady's portrait hole and on his way to the Great Hall.

Harry had hoped to catch up to Hermione before she reached the hall proper, unfortunately he never saw her as he sped down the moving staircases, through the corridors, ignoring the portraits criticising his haste as he ran past. He rushed towards the Great Hall and pushed his way through a mob of First Years to reach the doorway, where he stood looking this way and that searching for some sign of Hermione. He couldn't see her anywhere at the Gryffindor table. Had he somehow overtaken her without realising it and gotten here first. It was possible, he supposed, but it didn't seem likely.

What he could see was Sasuke Uchiha, the cause of all the trouble, who seemed to be trying to eat his breakfast while ignoring Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, who had seated themselves on either side of him and were, by the looks of things, keeping up a flow of conversation in which the lack of replies from Sasuke seemed rather irrelevant. Opposite Sasuke, Naruto was contemplating a full English breakfast with something less than full blooded enthusiasm. But where was Hermione?

Ino was growling at Lavender and Parvati, "If you two don't get away from him right now then-"

"Ino!" Harry recognised the shrill, angry shriek, and he finally spotted Hermione looking like some demented harpy as she drew and aimed her wand, "_Tantallegra_!"

Suddenly, Ino began to dance, her legs jerking and waving uncontrollably, the kunoichi shrieked as she began to jig down the Gryffindor table and around the Great Hall, while increasing numbers of witches and wizards convulsed in laughter at her predicament.

"You, you rabbit teeth _bitch_!" Ino screamed as she began to linedance, "I'm going to get you for this you hear me."

The sight of Ino being forced to tango solo past the Hufflepuff table seemed to calm Hermione down no end, the anger faded from her eyes and face and she strolled down to an empty seat at the Gryffindor table, "Good morning Harry."

"Um, hi Hermione." Harry said, still a little tentatively, as he sat down beside her.

Parvati Patil tittered, "Don't you think she looks so ridiculous Sasuke? Like a pig in dancing shoes?"

Hermione snorted, "Look at them, making a fool of themselves over him just because he's a little good looking."

"Um," Harry didn't like to throw words like hypocrisy around, but there were limits, "you remember last night…?"

"Oh I know, I look back now and I can't believe some of the things I said. I don't know what came over me." Hermione said.

"But you're back to normal now?" Harry asked quickly.

"Completely," Hermione said without hesitation, "having your mind taken over has a strange way of clearing your head."

Harry felt unutterable relief at those words, not just because it meant Hermione would no longer be making a fool of herself but also for other, deeper, more ineffable reasons. The idea of her fawning over Sasuke it, it struck at something in his soul, it was intolerable, but the fact that she had come to her senses came like sweet relief and rain after a dry spell.

Ino, freed from the jinx, fled from the hall and the mockery that trailed in her wake, brushing past Ron as he made his way down to breakfast.

"What was that about?" he asked as he sat down.

Harry grinned, "Hermione's back."

Ron's face lit up, "Well thank god for that."

"I wasn't that bad." Hermione said.

Harry and Ron exchanged a meaningful glance, "Yes you were." they said simultaneously.

"No I wasn't!"

"You really were." Harry said earnestly.

"Hmph," Hermione said, "well at least I taught Ino a lesson anyway."

Harry nodded, "You know, I've been thinking that perhaps we need to put these people in their place a bit. You know, show them that our magic is every bit as good as there, whatever they call."

"Jutsu?" Sakura had apparently heard what they had been discussing, "I kind of doubt that."

"Really?" Harry said, "All right then, can you fly?"

"What?"

"Fly," Harry said, "we can fly on broom sticks, right to the very ceiling of this room if I wanted to, or much higher if I was outdoors obviously. Can you do that?"

"No," Sakura conceded.

"Hah!"

"But if I wanted to get to the top of the ceiling," Sakura said brightly, "I could always climb up."

"Eh?" Harry frowned

Sakura leapt up onto the table, jumped Dennis Creevey's head and then began to walk vertically up the wall of the Great Hall, "By manipulating the chakra to my feet, I can control it to enable me to climb up vertical surfaces." she explained, "The same technique can, with modification, allow you to walk on water."

"Walk on water?" Harry repeated.

"Jesus ninjas," Ron moaned, "that's all we need."

Harry stood up, "All right, come down because we're having a race."

Sakura returned to the ground in one leap, "A race?"

"Whose your best person at this, Katra thing?" Harry said.

"It's called chakra," Sakura said, "and I am."

"And I'm the best flyer in the school." Harry said, "Flying versus climbing, first one to the top of the Astronomy Tower wins."

By now the other ninjas had heard what was going on and had gathered behind Sakura.

"What do you want to race Sakura for?" Naruto asked, "If it's a contest you want I'll give it to you."

"They want the best, Naruto." Choji said.

"I am the best, I'm going to-"

"Yes, you're going to be Hokage some day, we get it already. Find someone who hasn't heard it like a million times already." Kiba said.

"If we're agreed that Sakura is the best of us at chakra, and in the absence of Ino I can't see who will disagree with that, I say we let her go ahead." Shikamaru said, "Our best against their best it is."

"You Hogwarts' best flyer Potter? _You_? Since when did you become the best flyer in the school, or is this a special school with Weasley, Longbottom and Granger as your fellow pupils."

Harry didn't even have to turn around to imagine the pale, pointed face of Draco Malfoy sneering at him, and when he did turn around sure enough there it was, flanked by the ubiquitous Crabbe and Goyle sniggering appreciatively at their master's wit.

Out of the corner of his eye Harry could see Ron straining at the bit and being restrained by Hermione's firm grasp, but he met Draco's sneer with a falsely sweet smile, "Well if it isn't me, then who is the best flyer, Draco? You, the person I've beaten both times we've faced each other on the Quidditch pitch?"

Draco scowled, "You got lucky, Potter. It doesn't make you the school's best."

"He's right you know Harry," Cedric Diggory had risen from the Hufflepuff tables and come to join the discussion, "much as I hate to admit it. You're taking at lot on yourself to just declare you're the best like this. But if you want to prove the point then go ahead and have the race. But you mustn't use your firebolt."

"What? Why not?"

"It's obscenely fast," Cedric said, "the poor girl will have no chance. You have to be fair Harry or there's no point. You can borrow my Nimbus 2001 if you like."

Draco's lip curled, "Hardly less of an advantage is it Diggory? Tell you what Potter, why don't you try one of the Weasley brothers' Cleansweeps, you know; the ones that were museum pieces even when they weren't family hand me downs."

"You can borrow my Seven Harry." Fred said, "And if you could try and wreck it, that way Mum would have to buy me a new broom." George, Lee and Ron laughed appreciatively.

"Well this will be a new experience for me." Draco said, "I actually find myself rooting for the mudblood."

Harry didn't respond. He'd wiped the smirk of Malfoy's face before and he'd do it again.

* * *

It was not long before Sakura and Harry stood at the base of the astronomy tower, the ninja who had turned out to support Sakura clustered on one side facing Harry's supporters- most of Gryffindor House, plus a few others such as Cho Chang and Cedric Diggory- stood on the other. Malfoy and his Slytherin cronies stood a little way off from the rest, watching with an air of detached amusement.

"Now remember Sakura," Kakashi said, "it's a long way to fall from the top of that tower, and this race isn't worth crippling yourself or risking your life for, so if you feel your reserves of Chakra running low, get down at once." _Especially since you don't have the greatest chakra reserves of any in this group. If it were Naruto or Neji or even Sasuke making the running I wouldn't be so concerned. _

"Ah, don't worry about a thing Kakashi," Guy said, "just let her unleash the full bloom of her youth and she'll be unstoppable." His teeth sparkled.

Kakashi would have been more reassured by Guy's advice if his friend hadn't had a habit of helping his students push themselves far beyond the limits of their natural tolerance.

"Don't worry Kakashi sensei," Sakura said reassuringly, "I won't take any dumb risks."

"Sakura, I just want to wish you good luck." Lee gave her a thumbs up, "I will be behind you with all of my heart, and I know that you will triumph."

Sakura blushed slightly, "Thanks, Lee."

"Good luck Sakura." Naruto called, but Sakura was a little disappointed when Sasuke didn't say anything. In fact, now that she looked, he didn't even seem to be there.

"Get her Harry," Ron yelled, "put them in their place."

Harry grinned, "I'll do my best Ron."

"I see Professor McGonagall hasn't emulated the example of their sensei," Hermione noted.

"I think if she were here she'd have to put a stop to it, so her absence is a sort of support." Harry said encouragingly.

"Hmm, I suppose so." Hermione said.

"All right, who wants to place a bet on Harry, three to one on anyone?" Fred called out from over the crowd, "yes Seamus you want to bet on Sakura?"

Ron glared, "Seamus!"

Seamus shrugged, "Even with that forehead, she's not half bad looking."

"I prefer Ino." Dean remarked.

"What about Hinata?" Neville asked.

"Neville!"

Neville appeared to wilt a little under the intensity of Ron's glare, "I'm only saying."

"Here," Ron dug into one of his pockets, "Eight galleons on Harry." To Harry, Ron muttered, "I hope you win, that's all the money I've got."

"No pressure then."

"At least I'm behind you."

"Ready?" Sakura backed away a little from the tower, and crouched into a running position.

Harry mounted Fred's Cleansweep Seven; it felt strange to have the unfamiliar broom beneath him, and after nearly a year with his Firebolt it felt sluggish, and slow to respond. For a moment he wondered if he would be able to do his best with the alien, inferior broomstick, but then he caught himself. That sort of thinking was for people like Malfoy who reckoned you could buy talent; he would fly just as well with this broom as he had with his Nimbus, or with his Firebolt.

"Ready." he said.

"Then let's go!" Sakura yelled, taking a run at the outer wall of the tower and beginning to run up it, her feet emitting a strange blue glow around the edges as she moved seemingly effortlessly up the smooth stone surface.

Harry kicked off from the ground, soaring up through the air, hugging the wall of the tower as the swiftest way up to the top. He could feel the air whipping past his face, the feel of the broom beneath his legs, and allowed a smile to spread out across his face as he savoured this moment. With no Quidditch this year, he would not get so much regular practice on his broom and so he ought to savour the opportunities to fly as and when they came.

All the same, he knew he couldn't spend too much time savouring because Sakura certainly wasn't. The pink haired girl, her red blouse having shifted to expose her legs, was bounding up the wall of the tower with a speed that was astonishing; even more so because he still hadn't quite gotten used to the fact that she was _running up the wall_. For a moment he slowed down as he watched her, but then the sounds of cheering down below re-awakened him to the fact that he was flying with the pride of the wizarding world and Gryffindor House on his shoulders and he put the Cleansweep into a spurt of speed, pushing the old broom for everything that it could give him as he saw that his brief distraction had allowed Sakura was catch up.

He couldn't loose. He could not loose. He was the Seeker who had never failed to catch his Snitch- all right technically he had failed to catch it once but there were extenuating circumstances that day- and he was not about to loose, not to some wallcrawler from another world. He had to show that his magic was just as good as hers, and the only way to do that was by winning.

But he couldn't shake Sakura. She was hugging his bristles as he flew, always right behind him, always keeping up no matter how much speed he tried to force out of the Cleansweep Seven. In fact, as they neared the top of the tower, she even started to overtake him.

"Come on, come on," Harry muttered, urging the Cleansweep on to even greater exertions, he stopped bothering to watch his opponent as he concentrated on reaching the top first. He couldn't loose, he could not loose.

Harry let out a yell of triumph as the broomstick swept over the tower battlements, a cry that was strangled as he saw Sakura leaping over them at exactly the same time as he himself crested them. Her feet touched the tower roof even as he landed.

"A draw?" Harry said, disbelieving, "A draw?" even from up there he could hear Malfoy and his friends laughing, and disbelieving cries from down below. He waited a moment, before he realised that he had no choice but to go back down and face the music.

"Still think you're the best flyer in the school Potter?" Malfoy cackled, "Or has loosing to a mudblood freak deflated your head a little. You looked like the worst from down here. Longbottom could have done better."

"So, you drew," Hermione said cautiously, "well, Harry, I suppose it could have been worse."

"Could it?" Harry demanded, "How?"

"You might have lost." Hermione pointed out.

She wasn't wrong there.


	6. Tell Him, Hinata

Chapter 6: Tell him, Hinata

"Hinata."

Hinata paused halfway down the staircase, and turned at the sound of her name to see Neji regarding her intently with his Hyuuga eyes.

"Yes, brother?" Hinata said.

Neji said nothing as he followed her down the stairs, eventually stepping down to a lower step than her own so that, despite him being the taller of the two, their eyes were on the same level, "Hinata, I know why you came on this mission."

Hinata looked away and tried to control her furious blushing, "I don't know what you mean brother. I came because, because Leaf Shinobi and because-"

"Hinata," Neji's voice was soft, gentle, not the stinging rebuke that she had expected of him, "please, I know that I have not always been the guardian that my duty as a member of the side branch demanded I be, the attentive brother that our bond of blood should have made me. I have treated you badly, and for that I apologise, but I am not the same Neji Hyuuga of old. Since the Chunin exams I have learnt that even the Byakugan eye may be fooled, and I have come to see a great many things differently."

Hinata blinked, it was true that his behaviour had been less harsh of late, and she had detected no malice or bitterness in him, "How did you know?"

"It was not hard to deduce." Neji said.

"I," Hinata hesitated, "I have asked myself, would I have come were it not for Naruto; I am ashamed by the answer."

"There is no call for shame. Had you not come, that would have been sense." Neji said, "I ought to have counselled you to remain in the village. For that, I crave your pardon once again."

"But I did come." Hinata said.

"But you did come."

"For Naruto." Hinata spoke softly, quietly, as if afraid that if she said the words too loud they would assume a life of their own and run completely out of control. She looked down at her feet, "Is it really that obvious?"

"Yes." Neji said.

Hinata groaned as she imagined what Naruto must think of her.

Neji tilted her chin up with his fingers, so that they were once more looking into one another's eyes, "You are a daughter of the Hyuuga clan, the most ancient and noble of the clans of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Remember that, and hold your head high in the presence of all others. One such as Naruto should think himself fortunate to attract the attentions of a lady such as you."

"It has not helped much so far." Hinata said, "And I do not wish Naruto to notice me solely because I am of the Hyuuga clan."

"Hinata, do you remember your sixth birthday, when you were presented to the males of the clan?"

Hinata nodded slowly, "I remember being nervous."

"You clung to your father's robe." Neji said, "But I thought that you were pretty then, and now that the bitterness has been wiped from my eyes I find that my opinion has not changed. In looks, in nature and in birth you are all that Naruto or any other could ask for."

"And yet," Hinata said, "if he knows, and does nothing, then-"

"Naruto does not know." Neji said, "It is not hard for one such as I, detached and distanced, to work out; but Naruto is different. You will need to be direct with him. He is what is known technically as- a moron."

Neji loaded the last two words with so much hauteur and aristocratic scorn that Hinata could not help but chuckle, and Neji himself broke out a rare smile as he added, "But he is also brave and determined, and I understand what you see in him. Try for him, Hinata, he would be a fool indeed to refuse you."

Hinata nodded, "I, I will try. I will do my best, as he always has."

Neji nodded, and patted Hinata on the shoulder as she went past him and on her way, following the same course she had been taking before he had waylaid coming down from Gryffindor Tower. For a while he stood there, even after she had passed out of sight and sound, before he suddenly said- apparently to the empty air, "Why are you hiding, Tenten?"

Tenten emerged from her concealment with a shrug, as if to say that she felt no shame at Neji having detected her, "It was private, between the two of you. I didn't want to get in the way."

"And yet you listened? How much did you hear?"

"Everything." Tenten said, "It was sweet of you, to talk to her like that."

"Sweet?" Neji said, his voice neutral, "It is not often that I find myself called sweet by anyone."

"I must admit," Tenten said, "that when I think of Neji Hyuuga sweet isn't exactly the first word that springs to mind. Grim, maybe, forbidding, proud-"

"You're making me blush." Neji said with some amusement.

"But it was nice of you to talk to Hinata like that." Tenten said, "The old Neji would never have done it."

"There never was any old Neji," Neji said, "Rather, I was always myself, merely imprisoned beneath years of anger, coldness and betrayal. Until Naruto smashed my prison upon the Chunin exam field, and my true self was able to soar free."

Tenten placed a hand upon his shoulder, "Then I'm glad he did." she smiled, "I like you better this way."

And Neji found himself thinking that he liked the fact that she liked him this way, and that that alone made the change well worth it.

* * *

Hinata wandered in search of Naruto, thinking about what Neji had said to her about how she would have to tell him, rather than leaving him to work it out for himself as she had planned. While at least she would know, one way or another, what he thought about her, Hinata was not at all sure that she would have the strength or the courage to tell him what she felt for him to his face. And yet, she knew all the same that it was the only way.

She caught sight of him rounding a corridor just ahead of her, and quickened her pace to keep up with him, but skidded to a halt when she saw two wizards in the green of Slytherin crouching behind a suit of armour as they pointed their wands at him. They were both very big, very ugly, and a little stupid looking.

"Jelly legs." said the slightly larger of the two.

"No, I want to use the Furnunculus." said the smaller.

"Byakugan." Hinata muttered, as her Kekkai Genkai snapped into operation. She could see the two wizards' chakra, or at least what passed for it amongst these people. It was green, and moved a little differently from normal chakra, but it did not change the fact that they were funnelling it through their arms to the wands they held in their hands, storing up chakra for an attack.

"I want to hit him with jelly legs." the bigger one moaned.

The smaller sighed, "How about we use furnunculus _and_ jelly legs. Get hit with that you sprout tentacles on your face."

The big man's face brightened considerably, "Okay. Ninja freak's gonna get it now. One, two,"

Hinata reacted on instinct. They were going to hurt Naruto, and she moved without even having to think about it. She had reached the two as they were framing the words of their spells, and delivered four fists, sixteen palms of the gentle fist technique to the chakra points on their wand arms.

The two howled in pain, their wands dropping to the floor with a clatter as they clutched at their arms.

"I can't feel my arm! I can't feel my bloody arm!" the big one yelled, "What's she done to me Greg?"

"How should I know Vince, she's done it to me as well." Greg replied, in the same howling tones. He pulled back his sleeve to reveal the red marks where Hinata had got him, "What did you do you b-"

"Do you really wanna finish saying that?" Naruto growled, cracking his knuckles menacingly as he stepped forward so that he was level with Hinata, who was holding her hands in front of her and massing chakra in her fingertips.

For all that they looked slow, it didn't take Vince and Greg long to evaluate the situation. They could barely pick up their wands, they certainly couldn't use their normal wand hands, and in front of them were two people who looked quite willing to keep up the fight. They ran.

"Your girlfriend can't protect you forever, ninja freak!" Vince yelled as he fled, "We'll get you for what you did to Flint!"

Hinata and Naruto both blushed, for different reasons.

"Hinata," Naruto said, hesitantly, "there was no need, for you to jump in like that. I can take care of myself."

Hinata was too relieved that the remark about his girlfriend had not stirred any thoughts in Naruto's mind to respond for a moment, before she said, "I know. I always knew that you were the strongest of all of us."

"Really?" Naruto sounded shocked, as if he hadn't thought that anyone had ever had so high an opinion of him.

"From the moment I first saw you." Hinata said.

"Then why?"

"Because," Hinata hesitated, teetering on the brink of saying what she both longed and dreaded to say. Then her nerve failed her, "Because, just because you don't have to rely on others doesn't mean that you can't. Or shouldn't." she began to play with her fingers, "I, I know that you don't need my help, but that doesn't mean that I don't want to be there to help you, Naruto."

Naruto blinked, "I, well thanks Hinata. I want to be there to help you too."

"You have," Hinata whispered, "so much already."

Naruto looked as if he didn't quite know what to say to that, and so he scratched the back of his neck for a while before his face suddenly broke into a huge grin.

"Hey, Hinata, do you wanna see the coolest prank, ever?"

* * *

Ron was turning his bed and its immediate environs upside down as he searched for that three quarters completed essay on Transfiguration for McGonnagall that was due in tomorrow. It wasn't a brilliant piece of work, he knew that, but he didn't have time to redo it all over again and if he couldn't find the damn thing then he was going to be in so much trouble. Where was it? Where had he put it? It had to be in here somewhere.

"Hi Ron." Hermione's voice floated in from behind him.

"Hermione, brilliant, I really need your help to look for this-" Ron turned around to see Hermione standing in the doorway, dressed in a crimson dressing gown that was unwrapped, revealing a shiny silver nightgown underneath. She tossed her brown hair back over her shoulders, and smiled alluringly at him. Ron's jaw dropped and he made no effort to pick it up off the floor.

"Hermione?" he murmured weakly.

Hermione continued to smile as she flicked the dressing gown off her shoulders so that it was hanging on by her elbows. Her shoulders and upper arms were left bare, save for the strips of silver satin keeping her nightgown on, and Ron found himself wondering how he had never noticed before what lovely white arms Hermione had.

"We're all alone." Hermione said, her voice a sultry whisper to his ears as she advanced towards him, throwing the red fur lined dressing gown to the floor as she did so, "Just like I hoped we would be."

Ron felt himself beginning to slobber, and hastily sucked it back in as he did his best to recover his lower jaw, "Hermione, am I dreaming? This has got to be a dream, hasn't it?"

One of the shoulder straps for Hermione's nightgown dropped down her arm, "Do you often have dreams like this?"

"At least once a week." Ron confessed.

Hermione's smile broadened, revealing her gleaming white teeth, "Me too, tiger."

She reached back and undid the zip at the back of her nightgown, which dropped silently to the floor. Ron's jaw dropped for the second time and he couldn't stop staring as she pushed him gently onto the bed, and began to climb on top of him. Deftly, she undid his trousers.

"Hermione," Ron was finding it a struggle to think coherently given what was in front of his eyes, but he managed to get a few words out, "you have no idea how much I-"

"_Oh my Goddess!_"

Ron's head whipped round to see Harry standing in the doorway, looking at the two of them with a mix of horror and a touch of jealousy in his eyes and face. His nose was bleeding gently.

There was a popping sound and when Ron looked again he found himself face to face with Naruto Uzamaki, "Gotcha! Transformation Jutsu!"

Ron gave a strangled yell and shoved Naruto away, his trousers dropping around his ankles as he stood up, "Get out you, you little," he snatched up his wand, "I am going to kill you!"

Naruto laughed again as he ran from the dorm, pushing Harry aside as he disappeared out of sight.

"I am going to get him!" Ron snarled, storming up to Harry, "Out of the way Harry, and if you mention this to anyone, _anyone_, but especially Hermione then I am going to-"

"Erm, Ron." Harry said nervously, as Ron began to notice a feeling on contact in his nether regions.

Both of them looked downwards at their _other_ wands, and backed away hastily.

"Well let's not do that again." Harry said.

"Too right mate." Ron said, "Wow, yours is visible even through your trousers."

"Well look at yours," Harry said, "I've always thought that your feet were normal size but look at the-"

"All right, all right we get the idea." Ron said quickly, "Let's never speak of this. Ever. Again."

Harry nodded quickly, "I should, um, probably leave you to get dressed again." he turned to go, before looking backwards to say, "Does Hermione _really_ have-"

"Out!" Ron yelled, "Never speak of. Ever."

And as Harry left, both knew they never would.


	7. A More Equal Friendship

Chapter 7: A More Equal Friendship

Hogwarts was abuzz with the news: today was the day when the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons parties would arrive, and the Triwizard Tournament would finally get under way. Everyone was talking about the foreign witches and wizards, and waiting with baited to breath to see what they would be like.

The only people who couldn't seem to share in the enthusiasm where Harry and Ron.

Harry had watched Ron stomp around all day in a foul mood, going red whenever he saw Hermione and find hasty and ill thought out reasons to be somewhere else. He could see it hurting Hermione and yet, at the same time, he could understand perfectly why Ron was doing it. He himself, when he looked into Hermione's face, could see his own guilt reflected there and he hadn't even gotten his trousers off.

It wasn't the prank per se- compared to some of the things Harry knew that his father and Sirius had done to Snape it was rather mild- or the embarrassment of being caught out like that, Harry thought. The transformation had been physically very accurate, nobody could have guessed that it wasn't the real Hermione. No, what was getting to Harry and Ron was what it said about the way that _they_ thought about Hermione. Anyone should have been able to tell that Hermione would never behave like that, and yet they had both gone along with it, because, why? Because they wanted her to act like that? Was that all Hermione, their supposed friend, was to them? Did they just keep her around for, for fanservice or something?

_Is that any worse than keeping her around for her brains?_ A small and treacherous voice in his head asked.

'I don't do that.' Harry thought angrily.

_I think you'll find you do. You've never treated her the same as Ron, she's never been your best friend in the same way. Why do you think she's always doing things for you?_

'Because she's a friend!'

_Because she knows that unlike Ron she has to earn your friendship, her place in your little circle. So she does your homework for you, she does your thinking for you, and she helps you out through one crisis after another._

'Ron helped out too. And I did the really dangerous bits.'

_Compare what she does for you with what you do for her and then tell me that you don't use Hermione._ The snide voice in his head, which sounded a lot like Professor Snape at his sneering best, said acidly.

Harry felt sick.

* * *

Naruto paced the corridors wondering at how excited everyone was getting in this place about the people from the other schools turning up to compete in the tournament. Nobody could wait to meet them. The whole thing kinda put him in mind of the Chunin Exams, with all the ninja from the different villages coming to compete against the Leaf Village's finest. Hopefully these foreign wizards wouldn't be led by a murderous psycho with an urge to commit murder in order to prove his own existence. That might just be more than he could cope with.

He wondered where Sasuke was, the guy hadn't been around much lately and nobody seemed to know where he went. He just kept on getting weirder.

He passed by the bathroom on the third floor, and stopped in his tracks when he heard someone inside there sobbing. Naruto took a couple of steps backward and after hesitating for a moment, it was a girl's bathroom after all, he pressed one eye to the crack in the door and peered inside.

Hermione was in there, sitting in the middle of the bathroom floor with her bushy hair all awry, crying into her own arms.

"Hey," Naruto pushed the door open, "what's up, Hermione?"

Hermione looked up, and just as quickly looked away again when she saw who it was, "Oh it's you. It's nothing, leave me alone."

"Don't be like that," Naruto shut the door behind him as he came in, "listen, you don't have to like me being here, you don't even have to like me; and I may only be a hyperactive knucklehead ninja, but that doesn't mean I might not be able to help you out if you tell what's wrong." he wasn't sure why he was doing this, unless it was because he felt guilty for what he'd done to Harry and Ron earlier. Sakura had given him hell for it and the punches she landed on him couldn't hurt worse than her utter disdain could.

"It's Ron," Hermione said, confirming Naruto's fear, "and Harry. They're both acting like idiots." she sniffed, "Or perhaps I'm the one whose been the idiot."

"What do you mean, an idiot? I've heard people talking about you, you're like a genius or something. You could give Shikamaru a run for his money, and he's smarter than any of us." Naruto said.

"Books," Hermione said, "cleverness. It doesn't help you understand people does it?"

"Uh, I guess not."

"I've tried so hard to fit in with them, I've tried so hard to make them see; and still neither of them really understands. Oh, what's the point?"

"You can't say that Hermione," Naruto knelt down beside her, "don't ever say that, ever. You can't turn your back on your friends, you can't give up on them completely, its only your friends that make life worth living."

"But when they make you feel like this," Hermione said, "when they can hurt you this way, isn't it better to just go it alone?"

Naruto thought of Sasuke, trying to walk his road alone and finding nothing but pain, anguish and defeat along the way, "Sometimes, when you care about someone, they can hurt you. But that isn't anything compared to the feeling of emptiness when there is no one around who cares about you. Trust me, for once I know what I'm talking about."

Hermione wiped away tears from her eyes, "How?"

Naruto's voice dropped a little in volume, "I used to be alone. When I was growing up, I didn't have anybody. No parents, no friends, nobody would talk to me, nobody would hang around with me; I'd do anything to get there attention but, all it really did was make them hate me all the more. You don't have any idea what its like to live every day in that kind of dark emptiness, in a pit where nobody can reach you, or even wants to. I hated every day, I just wanted it to end, I didn't want to go on any more.

But now, there are others. People who share my life with me. People who make it worthwhile to keep on living. First it was just a few: Sasuke, and Sakura, and Kakashi sensei, and Iruka sensei; but now, now I have lots of friends and it's great to wake up every morning and know that they're all there for me. How can you not want that? How can anybody decide to turn their back on that?"

Naruto was wrong, Hermione thought, she did know what it was like to have no one. She did understand what solitude was. That was why she had sought refuge in books in the first place, which had the effect of making her even more withdrawn and lonely. She had at least had her parents, but she still knew what it felt like to be completely alone.

But she had needed reminding of it, and reminding of the fact that when she had come here Harry and Ron had been the first to accept her, after their fashion, to rescue her from the darkness. And if they weren't perfect well, at least they had tried, and that was something.

"You know," she said, "you can be quite insightful sometimes."

Naruto chuckled, "Uh, sure, whatever. So, do you want to come and watch these foreign wizards arriving?"

"Yes," Hermione accepted his helping hand up, "and along the way, I'll try and think of what I should say to the both of them."

* * *

"Ron?" Harry caught up with Ron making his way towards the entrance to Hogwarts, where the rest of the school had either gone or was going to watch Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arrive. Ron, however, didn't stop when Harry called his name.

"Ron, wait." Harry was jogging to catch up with him, "Ron, stop ignoring me."

Ron resolutely didn't look or say anything.

Harry sighed, and decided he was just going to have to say it, "Ron, do you think we take advantage of Hermione?"

Ron turned like a whiplash, "For the last time Harry _nothing happened_! And we agreed we weren't going to talk about this."

"I didn't mean like that you git," Harry said, "I meant, take advantage of her in a different way."

"Oh." Ron said, "What do you mean?"

"I mean we don't really do a lot for her compared to what she does for us." Harry said.

"Yeah, but that's cause she's clever than we are." Ron said, "How are we supposed to help her with her homework."

"I know that but, there must be something we could do." Harry said, "I mean, erm, we could, um," he held up his hands in despair, "Look at us! If this doesn't we prove what rubbish friends we are I don't know what does."

"Harry? Ron?"

Harry turned around to see Hermione standing at the other end of the corridor, with Naruto hovering just beyond her shoulder. Hermione looked quite nervous, and Naruto was giving quiet encouragement from behind.

"She's with him now?" Ron demanded, aghast, "How can she prefer him to us? I mean, at least Sasuke looked cool but him."

"Maybe he gives a bit instead of just taking." Harry murmured.

Hermione started to walk forward, down the corridor towards them both, not the sexy slink that Naruto had used while pretending to be Hermione, but rather the prim but elegant step that they were used to from her. Harry found that, as if he was looking at it anew in the light of his fresh resolve, he found it quite graceful.

Hermione stopped in front of him, and took a deep breath in, "Harry-"

"No, wait," Harry said, "there's something I have to say first." he reached out and took her hands in his own, "Hermione, I've been a git to you recently, and I'm sorry for that, but what I really want to say sorry for is the way that I've been a git to you ever since we first met. You do…so much for me, and I don't do anything for you in return. And that's going to change. I'll, um, I'll help out with SPEW, properly help out I mean, and we'll even stop calling it spew as well, and anything else you need, or want or; I suppose what I'm trying to say is that I'm going to try and be there for you the way you've been there for me."

Harry staggered backwards as Hermione flung her arms around him, burying his face in a tangle of bushy hair.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said, "that's all that you ever had to say."

* * *

Naruto smiled as he watched them from the far end of the corridor. Looked like everything was back on track, and he'd kind of made up for what he'd done earlier.

"That was a nice thing you did for the two of them," a soft, ethereal voice said from beside him, and Naruto saw that a witch about his age, slightly pale with silvery blonde hair, was standing next to him, "it's good to see that they're back." she reached out and grabbed at Naruto's hair.

"Hey!" Naruto sprang back, "What was that for?"

"You have wrackspurts in your hair." the girl said calmly.

Naruto immediately started to run his fingers through his air, "Really? What do they look like? What do they do?"

"They're too small to see," the witch said, "and because no one's ever caught on, nobody really knows what they can do. Nothing beneficial though I should think."

Naruto gave his hair another quick muss, "Shino'll be able to catch one, he knows all about bugs and stuff like that. Thanks for letting me know, um,"

"Luna Lovegood." Luna said, "And you're the Nine Tailed Fox."

Naruto stopped in mid step, "How did you know that?"

"It isn't hard to see." Luna said, "He's there inside you, trying to get out. More people would notice except that they don't really want to. You should be careful, there are things out there worse than Crumple Horned Snorkacks."

"Uh, sure, thanks." Naruto got out of there as quickly as he could, but he remembered to ask Shino about the Wrackspurts, after all he didn't want to get ill or something.

* * *

Author's Note: I did intend for Beauxbatons and Durmstrang to arrive this chapter, but it didn't really fit in with the relationship stuff, but rest assured they will arrive next chapter absolutely certainly.


	8. Goblet of Fire

Chapter 8: The Goblet of Fire

Pretty much the entire of Hogwarts School was crowded outside the front gates as the afternoon lengthened, waiting for the foreign competitors for the Triwizard Cup and the honour of the tournament to arrive so that the thing could finally start properly. Little first and second years were pushed out in front, the bigger seniors stood further to the back, except for people like Malfoy and his gang who pushed the little ones aside so that they could get closer to the front and get a better view of what was going on.

Sakura was standing halfway up the outer wall of the school, scanning the crowd for Sasuke's face and not finding it anywhere. She was starting to get worried, she hardly ever saw him and even then he didn't say anything to her. It was as if he'd stopped caring about anything at all and was just going through the motions of living rather than actually living any sort of life.

"Ino! Have you seen Sasuke?"

"No," Ino said, "I don't know what the matter with him is. Every time I see him he just looks so depressed."

"Sasuke is down by the lake," Shino said in that eerily calm voice of his, "he sits there pretty much every day."

"Doing what?" Ino asked.

"He doesn't do anything, he just sits there and stares into the depths." Shino said.

_Oh, Sasuke_. Sakura knew that this all had to do with what had happened to Sasuke that had put him in the hospital before Lady Tsunade arrived to heal him, and she so desperately wanted to help him through whatever was wrong, but she knew that he would never accept her help even if she did offer it.

* * *

Naruto pushed his way through the crowd toward where Hinata stood in the middle of a thick press, trying to peer over the heads and shoulders of the people around her, "Hey, Hinata, can you actually see over all these people?"

"Naruto! I, uh, well it," Hinata stammered, "no."

Naruto laughed, "Well allow me. Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

There was a puff of smoke and two shadow clones appeared next to them, and one of them each lifted Hinata and the real Naruto up on their shoulders, so that they were now perched above the heads of even the tallest Hogwarts students.

"That better?" Naruto asked.

"Much better, thank you." Hinata said, before someone jostled the Naruto clone and she almost went flying.

"Woah!" Naruto shot out a hand to catch her and pull her back, "Careful there, wouldn't want to fall would you?"

"No." Hinata looked down at her small, pale hand in Naruto's, and a faint blush rose to her cheeks.

"Huh?" Naruto looked at that as well, "Oh, sorry, I'll let go now."

"No, don't." Hinata said quickly, before a sweet smile graced her lips, "Don't let go, Naruto."

Naruto chuckled, "Okay."

* * *

A little way off, in a different part of the crowd, Kiba nudged Shino lightly in the ribs, "How can that idiot not see it? It's so obvious."

"I know. She couldn't be more clear about it if she were giving off pheromones." Shino said.

Akamaru barked.

Kiba laughed, "You can say that again, buddy."

"What did he say?"

"That he can smell her nerves from here, and I can to." Kiba said, "I hope he's worth it."

* * *

Harry and the others could see Naruto and Hinata swaying gently on the shoulders of their shadow clones from the other side of the crowd as a large group of Gryffindors waited in a tight group for the expected arrival.

"I may not be able to make copies of myself," Harry said, "but I could give you a bump up if you like?"

Hermione laughed, "Its fine Harry, I can see from where I am."

"How do you think they're going to be getting here then?" Ron said, "Perhaps you can apparate younger where they come from?"

"You can't apparate into Hogwarts Ron." Hermione said.

"Oh, right." it was hard to pretend there wasn't a definite note of sourness in Ron's voice, "That's me told then isn't it?"

Harry was about to ask just what his problem was when suddenly Dennis Creevey yelled out from near the front "Look! Look, up there, it's a flying house!"

It wasn't quite a flying house, but it was a massive carriage pulled by winged horses that circles around Hogwarts once before coming into land on the grassy lawn outside the front entrance. The coach door opened and a woman of about Hagrid's size with olive oil skin got up, followed shortly by a group of boys and girls in light silken robes.

"Madame Maxine," Dumbledore kissed her hand, "how glad we are to welcome you to Hogwarts."

"Pinch me Harry," Ron murmured, as the two Heads exchanged pleasantries, "I think I've died."

"What?" Harry said.

"The girls, look at the girls they're…they're gorgeous."

The Beauxbatons girls did in fact look good, with their hair shining and their skin glowing and their eyes alight. As the Hogwarts students made way for them to get in they walked catwalk model style, one foot perfectly in front of the other, shoulders and hips swaying as they went. Ron wasn't the only one who was salivating.

"What do you reckon our chances are?" Seamus said.

"Of getting any of that you mean?" Dean said.

"Yeah."

"On a scale of one to ten, ten being well in and one being not a hope," Dean said, "I'd say we're about minus twenty five."

Then there was another wait before a tall ship rose up out of the lake, and set up a gangplank to disembark its crew of Durmstrang students and their headmaster. Now it was the girl's turn to whisper excitedly at the sight of the tall, dark young men with dark eyes and dangerous faces who made their way up toward the castle. Especially who was at their head.

"It can't be," Ron said, "_Viktor Krum_?"

A collective shriek of fangirlishness passed through the crowd as the Durmstrang boys passed through it.

"In to the feast, all of you!" Dumbledore said pleasantly, and led the way by his example back into the Great Hall.

* * *

The Ravenclaws presently became the envy of the school when the Beauxbatons delegation, pretty girls and prettyboys alike, chose their table to sit at. The Slytherins had the consolation of the Dumstrang group- including sporting idol- sitting at their table; but while the Durmstrang boys were attractive to a certain kind of girl the Durmstrang girls were mostly of the big boned, powerfully built variety who weren't half so easy on the eye. Though the sight of Crabbe and Goyle exchanging loving glances with two such did cause Harry to snort amusedly and get half his pumpkin juice up his nose.

"Honestly," Ron said, "Ravenclaw gets fit girls, Slytherin gets Viktor Krum, and what do we get, bloody ninjas."

"Hufflepuff haven't got anything." Neville said.

"Yeah but what do you expect," Ron said, "its Hufflepuff isn't it?"

"So how are they going to select for this tournament anyway?" Shikamaru asked, "Who makes the decision who goes in for it?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know."

Hermione sighed, "It's all in _Hogwarts: A History_, the Goblet of-"

"Quiet please, all of you." Dumbledore rose from the high table to address the school and guests, "Hogwarts students, honoured guests, it gives me great pleasure to announce that the Triwizard Tournament is now officially under way." The Headmaster nonverbally levitated an old looking golden chalice into the hall and onto a stand in the middle of a circle on the floor.

"The Goblet of Fire," Dumbledore continued, "has traditionally been the method by which students from the three schools have been chosen as the Champions in the Triwizard tournament. All you need do if you wish to compete is put your name into the goblet and it will decide which student from which school is most worthy to stand as the champion for Hogwarts, Beauxbatons or Dumstrang.

Now, as the Goblet dates back to a time before an age limit was imposed, it does not recognize that only students who are of age may compete, so I have taken the liberty of drawing an age line around the goblet that only students over seventeen may pass, just to make sure that the rule is adhered to," Dumbledore smiled gently across the hall, "and now, I am sure that you are all anxious to commence the feast. So dig in!"

"An age line eh?" Fred said as the food appeared on their plates, "Think ageing potion would get around that George?"

"I reckon it ought to, yeah." George said.

"I don't think an age line drawn by Dumbledore would be fooled by anything so simple as an ageing potion." Hermione said.

"Doesn't mean it definitely won't work though." Fred said.

Ron grinned, "I've got a better idea. Hoi! Ninjas!"

"Yeah, what?" Kiba replied.

"Could you walk on the ceiling till you were above the goblet, and then drop down on it from above?"

"What, right now?"

"No, not right now." Ron hissed, "Later."

"Surely you're not actually thinking of-" Hermione began.

"Why not?" Ron said, "A thousand galleons would come in handy."

"I wouldn't bother." Harry said, "Enough trouble finds me without me going looking for it."

Ron shrugged, "Suit yourself mate, but a thousand galleons."

"Forget putting your names in," Naruto said, "I'm entering for myself."

"What do you want to enter for Naruto," Sakura said, "this isn't even a Shinobi contest."

"A contest is a contest, and a winner is a winner Sakura."

"Aaah, you're such an idiot."

And the discussion soon got bogged down in details of how exactly one would go about getting past the age line, or whether you would even want to.

* * *

And at the staff table Mad Eye Moody, aka Barty Crouch Jr, smiled to himself. Soon the plans of his master and his irascible new ally would be fulfilled, and together they would unite all the worlds under their dark grasp.

Everything was proceeding according to the master plan of the two Dark Lords, and the time was near when all their foes would be humbled and vengeance would be complete. And nothing, not the wizards of Hogwarts nor the shinobi of the Leaf, could stop them now.


	9. The Power of Youth

Chapter 9: The Power of Youth! A Wizard Way Emerges!

Neville Longbottom wandered the grounds dispiritedly, his wand hanging listlessly in his hand, as he bowed his head and wondered if there was any place lower than his current situation to which he could sink.

_Mr Longbottom, kindly do not reveal that you cannot even perform a simple switching spell in front of anyone from Durmstrang._ Professor McGonnagall had instructed him imperiously after yet another elementary mistake which had the entire class laughing at him.

_It's all right, Longbottom, everyone understands,_ Professor Moody had said to him after that Defence class when he had had to witness the spider writhing under the Cruciatus curse, _some wizards are born with greatness and others…are not. And there's no help for it. And after what you've been through, everyone understands perfectly well._

_When are you going to start showing signs of you father's talent, Neville? By your age he was top of the class in every subject he took._ His exasperated grandmother had demanded of him that summer.

_You know Neville, everyone else has gotten used to these trick steps by now._ Harry had said as he pulled Neville free.

_Everyone knows I'm almost a squib._ Neville had said that about himself, back when the Chamber of Secrets had been opened. And everyone had recognised the truth of it too well to contradict him.

He was unfit for Gryffindor. He was unfit only for Hufflepuff. The only notable thing he had ever accomplished was getting ten points for being immobilised by Hermione. His only half decent subject was Herbology. He had no real friends. He was a loser, a failure, a disgrace to the memory of his mother and father. He didn't belong here.

Neville raised his wand, and held it stretched out in front of him, "_Relashio_!"

His wand fizzled a little at the end, but other than that nothing happened.

Neville waved his wand, "_Protego_!" again nothing.

A fly buzzed lazily past him, and Neville aimed at it, "_Petrificus Totalus_!"

The fly just kept on going.

Neville's whole body sagged, he felt himself starting to sob with frustration.

_Fat little crybaby._ That was Pansy Parkinson, even she was right about him. The Slytherins were all right about him, right about everything.

"One hundred and forty eight! One hundred and forty nine! If you cannot do two hundred kicks then it is five hundred squat jumps, now come on! One hundred fifty!"

Neville looked up, to see someone leaping at the Whomping Willow, dodging the swinging branches as they attempted to land kicks on the trunk that sheltered behind the lethal limbs. He recognised it as one of the ninja staying in the tower, the one with the thick eyebrows and the pudding basin haircut, but he couldn't remember the name. The Ninja didn't have very much to do with him. Why should they, nobody else did not even in his own year?

The ninja kept on going, leaping away from every blow the willow aimed as he tried to get close enough to touch the tree trunk with his feet, and every time he managed it he yelled out the number of times he had managed it. When he was on one hundred and fifty five however, one of the limbs of the willow caught him a glancing blow and he was flung backwards through the air, amazingly managing to land on his feet as he skidded backwards at least ten feet, kicking up dust as he went.

"I will not stop," though the ninja was clutching at his ribs with one hand he gave no sign of being seriously injured, "I will keep on going no matter what and I will always do my best." He started to charge the whomping willow again, "And I will not be defeated!"

Neville couldn't believe his eyes. What was this person thinking? Not only attacking the Whomping Willow, but after getting away lightly with a taster of it's strength, actually attacking it again?

"Are you mad?" he yelled, "That tree could kill you."

"If I can be bested by this thing," the ninja said, "it only shows that I am not yet strong enough, and must take my training to new heights if I am to succeed."

"Who are you?" Neville asked in disbelief, just as another thought struck him, "And why aren't you using any special powers, like the others have?"

The ninja, who was dressed entirely in green save for orange leg warmers round by his ankles, leapt backwards and somersaulted into position standing opposite Neville, "I am Rock Lee, handsome devil of the Hidden Leaf Village, and I do not have either ninjutsu or genjutsu. Instead I rely solely on taijutsu, straight martial arts, to see that I become a splendid ninja."

"So, you can't do anything the others can?" Neville said, "Then, how can you compete with them?"

"With hard work, passion, and the power of youth." Lee said, "The same ingredients by which anyone can achieve greatness. Now, if you will access, I must return to my training." and he threw himself once more upon the Whomping Willow.

_He's so weak compared to all the others, and yet he doesn't seem to see it as a disadvantage. He doesn't have any of their gifts, but he keeps on trying all the same. Is it really possible, that someone who doesn't have any of the advantage can actually compete with someone who has them all? Could I actually become as good as Malfoy, or Harry? Could I rise to their level? Is there hope for me after all?_

"Wait, Lee!" Neville yelled, "I still want to talk to you?"

Once more Lee leapt clear of the tree to land close by, "Then perhaps, you should give me your name first."

"Neville, Neville Longbottom." Neville said, "Lee, do you really believe that it's possible that someone who doesn't have the same talent, who wasn't born with the same skill,"

"Someone who is a failure?" Lee said.

"Yes." Neville said, "How did you-?"

"When I was an academy student, my instructs despaired of my ability to master even the most basic jutsu. Clones, transformation, substitution, all were beyond me. I was the only student ever to graduate with only taijutsu, and everyone told me that without ninjutsu or genjutsu I could hardly call myself a ninja at all. But there was one person who believed in me. Guy Sensei. He told me that with enough passion, hard work, and healthy competition, even I could become a great ninja some day.

"I have on my team the most gifted genin seen by the Leaf Village in a long time, Neji Hyuuga, a true Genius and a master of the kekkei genkai of the Hyuuga clan. For years I dreamt of defeating him, but every time we fought he always bested me, and he told me that hard work would never be a match for true genius. But when I began to believe him, Guy Sensei showed me that I was a genius at hard work. And so I keep pushing myself each day, following my ninja way until I become a ninja every bit as splendid as a genius like Neji or Sasuke."

_He's just like me. And that means that there is hope, and more than hope, a good chance, if only I can find my…my Wizard Way. If I keep on training myself, and pushing myself just like Lee does, then there is no reason that I cannot become a splendid wizard just like Harry is. Perhaps I am a natural failure, perhaps I am not born with great talent, but that does not mean that I cannot achieve greatness anyway with enough hard work. I will do it! I will show how splendid I truly am and prove them all wrong!_

Neville raised his wand up in the air, "I promise that I, Neville Longbottom, will become a splendid wizard and a worthy Gryffindor, and make my parents proud of me. With unbridled passion, and the flaming power of youth!" Neville's eyes blazed as silver sparks shout out of his wand, followed by flames mimicking the effects of an _Incendio_.

Rock Lee gave him a thumbs up, and his teeth sparkled, "And we two failures will stand tall in the midst of all the others when we have reached our goals. Good luck, Neville Longbottom!"

Neville returned the thumbs up, though his teeth didn't sparkle.

_From now on, I follow my Wizard Way._ He thought as he made his way back up to the castle to begin his new training regime, _And I will make my parents proud of me. I will be the son that they deserved. _

_Mum, Dad, for a long time I was almost glad you didn't know what you had to be ashamed of. But no more. From now, I'll only be sad that you can't see what you have to be proud of._


	10. For Sasuke

Chapter 10: For Sasuke

"I'm telling you, it's not normal what he's been doing," Seamus said, "it isn't like him, not one bit."

The four Gryffindor boys were clustered together at the breakfast table, leaning inwardly slightly as they discussed the sea change in the behaviour of Neville Longbottom that they had all witnessed.

"People can change," Dean said equably, "it doesn't mean it's a bad thing."

"Yeah, but hanging around with those two," Seamus said, "I mean even by the standards of those ninjas they're not exactly normal are they?"

Dean shrugged, "So they've got pudding basin haircuts and thick eyebrows, so what? I've known people like that. Admittedly most of them were chavs, but they don't act like chavs."

"It might be better if they did." Harry said, "Talking about love, passion and the power of youth all the time. I mean you get a bit fed up of it after a while don't you?"

Ron grunted.

"I'm just saying it could be worse," Dean said, "he could be wearing red and gold spandex."

Seamus sniggered at the ridiculousness of the image, and Harry found that he too could not imagine such a thing without laughing.

"Well, if Neville starts talking about the glory of youth he's sleeping out in the common room I can tell you." Seamus said, "I'm not having that rubbish in my bedroom."

"Too right." Ron said.

Harry wondered why Ron was prepared to answer Seamus but not him, "We have to admit though, he's improved a lot in just a few days, I don't know what's come over him."

"I'll bet you don't." Ron muttered darkly.

"I know what you mean," Dean said, "who ever would have known he was that good. He managed to throw off the Imperius curse first time, and McGonnagall admitted he'd done bloody well."

"Even Snape would have admitted he's getting better if he wasn't such a git." Harry said.

Ron made a noncommittal noise.

_That does it. Something's definitely up with him_. "What's going on, Ron?"

"Eh?" Ron said, as if he couldn't hear Harry even though they were sitting next to one another.

"What's up with you?" Harry said more firmly, "You barely talk to me any more, most of the time you just sit there sulking. I want to know why?"

"I'm not sulking." Ron said moodily.

Dean tapped Seamus on the arm, "Seamus mate I, um, I really think we ought to get back to the common room."

"I'm not finished eating yet." Seamus said.

"_Yeah you are!_" Dean snarled, dragging Seamus away and out of the Great Hall by one arm.

"Seriously mate, tell me what's going on." Harry said.

"Mate?" Ron said, "Who are you talking to?"

"You!" Harry yelled.

"Oh I'm you mate am I?" Ron said, "How nice for me."

Harry was fast loosing his patience, "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"The matter with me?" Ron said incredulously, "The matter with me? You think that this is my fault?"

"I can't see who else's fault it could be." Harry said.

"Well I don't know Harry, why don't you turn the judgemental mirror the other way and see whose face is reflected back at you, except that you can never do anything wrong can you, Harry? No matter whose lives you ruin it's never your fault is it?"

Harry shook his head, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie Harry, you know exactly what I'm talking about." Ron got up angrily, "And you bloody well know you do too."

Ron stormed out, knocking over Dennis Creevey and yelling at him until the First Year cried. Harry was left alone, pondering how things had changed. First Neville had started acting so very differently from the round faced boy they'd known for the past four years, now his best friend had morphed beyond recognition. What had happened to this place that his world had suddenly started turning upside down?

* * *

_Having the gall to blame me for what's been going on? As it's my fault. Acting like he doesn't know what's the matter. More like he couldn't be bothered to find out, tear himself away from her. I mean didn't he notice, did neither of them realise._

Ron was immersed in his bitter thoughts as he stormed through the corridors, pushing first and second years aside on his way up to Gryffindor Tower. Harry and Hermione, Hermione and Harry, his two best friends, it was almost unbearable.

_How can Harry not realise what she means to me? And then he just swoops in with one stupid promise and she's only got eyes for him. Is that fair? Is that what a mate does? He couldn't have betrayed me worse if he'd started snogging Ginny. I mean, I had a hard enough time getting Hermione to notice me as it was, but now, how can I compete with the Boy Who Lived? Who'd want me, when she could have him instead?_

And that was the rub, wasn't it? Ron had come from a family where he wasn't the best at anything. He wasn't as smart as Bill or Percy, he wasn't as good on a broom as Charlie or the Twins, he wasn't as fierce and feisty as Ginny. And he'd come to Hogwarts and become best friends with somebody who was braver, more intelligent, more heroic and better looking than he was. More famous too. Who cared about Ron Weasley when there was Harry Potter standing right next to him? And he put up with it, and he accepted it, and he lived with it each and every day, and was it too much to ask that Harry should once in a while turn around and notice that; perhaps throw him a bone every once in a while? Ron didn't think so. Wasn't it enough that he was everything Ron never had, that he had to yank Hermione out of Ron's reach as well?

* * *

Sasuke sat on the shore of the lake, staring down into it's depths just like he had used to stare down into the lake back home. The lake outside their house, where his father had taken him to practice his fire-style jutsu, where he had to sworn to avenge his clan upon his brother Itachi.

_Like that came to anything. I wasn't anywhere near Itachi's league. He was right about me from the start. _

Sasuke closed his eyes, and listened to the gentle breeze and the sound of someone creeping towards him from the direction of the school, "What do you want, Sakura?"

"I, I brought you something to eat," Sakura sat down next to him, "I thought you might be hungry."

"I'm not."

"Sasuke," Sakura put one hand upon his shoulder, "you barely eat, nobody sees you sleep, you don't talk to anybody, won't you tell me what's going on with you?"

Sasuke shrugged off her hand, "You wouldn't understand."

"Please, Sasuke, I want to help you."

"You can't help me, no one can." Sasuke said, thinking of his brother and how he had failed to help even himself, "Now please, I'd like to be alone."

Sakura looked away for a moment, back up towards the castle and away from the lake, "I know that you don't like me Sasuke. Even before we really knew each other you couldn't stand me, do you remember?"

"No." Sasuke said, "Not really."

"Oh," Sakura could not disguise the hurt in her voice, "well, it doesn't really matter; it was a long time ago."

"Sakura? What did I say?"

"I was whining about Naruto, complaining about how bratty he was, because he was all alone, and then you told me that it wasn't about having parents, and that I had no idea what it was like to be alone, or isolated. Then when I asked you, 'Why are you saying this to me.' You turned around and said, 'Because, you're annoying.'"

"Oh." Sasuke blinked, "If it doesn't matter, how come you remember it?"

"Because," Sakura hesitated, her voice small and quiet, "because it mattered, to me."

"Why?"

"Don't you know?" Sakura said, "Sasuke, I won't pretend that I know what it's like to be alone, that I understand your pain, that I know what you've been through but, please Sasuke, can't you say that you don't have to be alone any more. All those missions we went on as Squad Seven, with Naruto and Kakashi Sensei, didn't that show you that you don't have to be alone, that none of us has to be alone."

"I chose this loneliness when I chose the path of the avenger." Sasuke said grimly.

"But what good will revenge do you even if you do achieve it?" Sakura shrieked, tears falling down her face and making little ripples in the lake water as they landed, "It won't bring your clan back, it won't bring you happiness. It won't bring either of us happiness. Sasuke, I'm so in love with you it hurts sometimes, can't you see that?"

"You don't love me, you can't love what you don't understand." Sasuke snapped, "You think you love me, but all you really love is an idea, of what you think I am, or what I should be."

"No, that isn't true." Sakura said, "Maybe it was, at first, but not any more. I understand that you aren't the perfect boy that everyone thought you were at the academy, I understand that you're carrying so much pain and anger inside of you that it's tearing you apart, I understand that you think nobody can help you at all, but that doesn't mean I don't want to try. I don't know if I can fix you, I don't even know if I can make you happy, but that doesn't mean that I don't want to try; because I do love you Sasuke, with all my heart, and every time I have to see you in pain it kills me. Please Sasuke, you don't have to be alone any more."

"Yes, he does." a deep voice came from halfway across the lake, "He must walk alone in darkness every day until his revenge has been fulfilled."

Sasuke looked up at the familiar sound, and saw Itachi standing in the middle of the lake, suspended on the surface of the water by his chakra, looking down upon him.

"Little brother," Itachi said, "we meet again."

"No." Sasuke could barely feel his limbs, his entire body seemed to have frozen up on him. He couldn't move, he could hardly speak, the only thing he could do was shake in fear, "No it can't be, not here, not in this place."

"Why not?" Itachi said, "You came, why could I not follow? Silly little brother."

He began to advance on Sasuke.

"No," Sasuke cried out, wanting desperately to scrabble away, to turn and flee, but not even having the self control to do that, "stay away from me!"

"I must speak with you, Sasuke." Itachi said, continuing to advance.

Sakura stepped between the two Uchihas, kunai in hand, "Not one step closer." Though she tried to sound brave, her voice could not disguise the fear she felt at facing the great Itachi Uchiha, the greatest ninja ever to betray the Hidden Leaf Village, the only ninja Lord Orochimaru ever feared.

Itachi's face was blank and expressionless, "You really hope to stand against me? Are you so foolish as to actually believe you can?"

"I don't know." Sakura said, "But I won't let you hurt Sasuke any more."

"Sakura, go," Sasuke said, "he's too strong, he'll kill you."

"I won't leave you Sasuke," Sakura said, "I can't. Not even if it means my life."

"Very well then," Itachi said coldly, "Mangekyo Sharingan!"

"Leaf Hurricane!"

Itachi retreated as Kakashi, his headband up to reveal his own Sharingan eye, performed a copy of Guy's taijutsu and landed on the water in front of his two Genin.

"Kakashi Sensei-" Sakura gasped.

Kakashi's eyes closed briefly, a sign that he was smiling under the mask, "You were very brave, Sakura, now I need you to get Sasuke up to the castle immediately; then find one of the wizard teachers and tell them that there is an enemy on their grounds. I'll stay here and hold off Itachi."

"You didn't do so well the last time you tried." Itachi said.

Kakashi placed one hand on his arm, spread his free head out and activated his Chidori, "You may be the most gifted Leaf Ninja since the legendary Sannin, but I will not abandon my comrades to die."

A flicker of a smile crossed Itachi's face, "I would be impressed by your courage, if I didn't know that it was all an attempt to trick me." Itachi spun around and sidestepped, to reveal Neji Hyuuga attempting to sneak up on him from the other side of the lake.

"Gentle fist art, forty eight palms one hundred and ninety two fists." Neji said, abandoning subtlety and being discovered and leaping to the attack, channelling chakra to the tips of his fingers in the Hyuuga fighting style.

"Neji, no!" Kakashi shouted.

Itachi effortlessly dodged Neji's first blow, grabbing his arm as he did so and fastening his other hand around Neji's neck, forcing him to look upwards into Itachi's mangekyo sharingan eyes.

Instantly Neji began to scream, to cry out and writhe in pain, and Sasuke knew that he was experiencing the full power of the Mangekyo Sharingan, Itachi's ultimate power: 72 hours of torture and pain condensed into just a few moments of time in the world outside. Having experienced it himself, Sasuke could imagine nothing worse.

Neji collapsed, half submerged in the water, and Itachi turned his attention back to the other three ninjas.

"Sasuke, in time you will understand that there was a reason behind everything I have ever done." Itachi made a hand sign, and teleported out of sight in a puff of smoke.

As Kakashi scooped Neji up in his arms to take him to the hospital wing, and Sakura helped Sasuke up, one thought and one thought only was prevalent in Sasuke's mind: _Itachi could come for me at any time. And there is nothing I can do to stop him_.

_All I do or have ever done, I do for Sasuke._ Itachi, transformed into Mad-Eye Moody, crept into the now empty Great Hall with a small piece of paper clutched in his hand. _I tried to make him stronger, now it appears that I miscalculated. I have weakened him. He is too weak, certainly, for what they have in store for him; and I will not see the last of the Uchiha fall when it is in my power to prevent. Sasuke's life was always the price, always the reason for everything that happened. _

Itachi approached the Goblet of Fire, and as he raised the hand bearing the scrap of paper it could be seen that the paper had the name 'Naruto Uzamaki' written on it.

_Everything I do, Sasuke, I do for you._ Itachi thought, throwing the paper into the wooden goblet.


	11. The Fifth Champion

Chapter 11: The Fifth Champion

Pumpkins glowing eerily out of the faces carved into them floated lazily over the tables. Bats circled just beneath the ceiling, and all sorts of Halloween decorations adorned the dining tables as the Great Hall filled up with students, guests, and ninja. As she practically forced a recalcitrant Sasuke to sit down, Sakura scanned the ranks of her fellow Shinobi seated at the table.

"Where's Tenten?"

"She is in the hospital, with Neji," Lee replied. "She has not left his side since the attack."

Kiba snorted, "Well, I suppose that guy must be at his most bearable when he's unconscious, huh?"

Having the demure, quiet Hinata on his team as opposed to one of the more 'assertive' of the Konoha Kunoichi, Kiba Inuzuka had no understanding of what it was like to be castigated for every display of tactless insensitivity. As they pummelled his head into the table Sakura and Ino combined to remedy that gap in his knowledge.

"How can you be such a moron?" Ino demanded. "Tenten's being really romantic and all you can do is make stupid jokes! You are the dumbest boy I know!"

"Tell me about it, not even Naruto would say something like that," Sakura said.

Akamaru barked.

"I hear you buddy, low blow," Kiba said. "The guy's unconscious, what's the big deal about sitting by his bedside. He doesn't even know she's there."

"You idiot, its not about what he knows its about her putting everything on hold to be there for him, and she'll be the first thing he sees when he wakes up and it'll be so sweet." Ino's voice went up an octave. Contrary to how it might sometimes have seemed, she did not begrudge other people happiness as long as it did not impinge upon her own, "If someone I cared about got hurt they'd have to drag me away from his bedside."

Akamaru barked.

Kiba laughed, "I think she'd try, but I'm not sure Sakura's got the strength to pull Ino's weight."

"What was that about weight?" Ino snarled.

"Uh, nothing," Kiba said. "How do you guys put up with her?"

"Knowing when to keep our mouths shut," said Shikamaru.

Naruto was shaking with barely restrained anger, "This is a load of crap! Sitting here like nothing happened, like that jerk didn't just show up and take Neji down, and try to take Sakura and Sasuke too. What are we sitting here for? We oughtta go out there and hunt him down once and for all."

"Naruto! You can't just go running off just like that," Sakura said. "Itachi's an S-Ranked criminal whose eluded the ANBU black ops for years now, even Kakashi sensei couldn't beat him."

"She's right," Sasuke said, "my brother could use Sharingan by the time he was eight, by the age when we graduated from the academy he was already a jonin, he was a member of the ANBU when he was thirteen. You really think a knucklehead like you could take him down?"

"Damn right I could! What do you think Pervy Sage taught me the Rasengan for?"

"Can you shut up for three sodding seconds?" Ron shouted. "We can't hear ourselves think for you shouting, just put a sock in it all right?"

"Who are you telling to-" Sakura grabbed Naruto around the throat before he could make the situation worse, and held him until he calmed down.

"Honestly, doesn't he give you a headache?" Ron said. "I don't see how even his own lot put up with him."

"Hmm, this talk about a criminal on the loose is worry though," Hermione said. "I mean if-"

"Look, even one of these ninja people isn't going to be able to get past Dumbledore is he?" Ron said. "Relax, let's just enjoy the first night of the Tournament."

"And don't forget, last time we had a dangerous criminal on the loose he turned out to be one of the best blokes I've ever met." Harry said, thinking fondly of Sirius and hoping that he wouldn't be too rash in his determination to come north again and return to Hogwarts.

Dumbledore stood up and raised his arms, "Silence please, all of you! Thank you. Now as you are all well aware, we are gathered here tonight to witness the selection of the three Champions, who will each represent their school in the Triwizard Tournament. Now to compete for the honour and dignity of the school is no small matter, and so the Goblet of Fire will judge all applicants on their courage, integrity, intelligence and tenacity. Whoever they decide, you may be sure that the best man, or woman, won and we are guaranteed to have a most rousing and exciting tournament. And here, to oversee that nothing is done that is not in strict accordance with the rules, I have the great pleasure to introduce Mr Bartemius Crouch of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, and Mr Ludo Bagman of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

There was thunderous applause as the two Ministry wizards were introduced, rather more for Bagman as he waved enthusiastically for the crowd, than for the cold and aloof Crouch who seemed oblivious to appreciation.

Dumbledore joined in the applause politely for a moment before he raised his arms again and said, "And now, ladies and gentlemen, let us hear the Goblet speak."

Flames crackled in the wooden goblet, and a piece of paper was spat out of it and landed in Dumbledore's hand.

"The Beauxbatons Champion, is Fleur Delacour!" he announced.

The Beauxbatons boys cheered loud and hard, while the girls looked more than a little jealous as by far the prettiest among them got up, curtsied in an almost flirtatious way to the crowd, and was then led by a beaming Madam Maxine away into the back room where the Champions where to wait.

The Goblet of Fire crackled again, sparks flying from its rim as a second piece of paper flew from its recesses into the waiting hands of Professor Dumbledore.

"The Durmstrang Champion, is Viktor Krum."

"There was never much doubt of that was there," Ron said as Krum made his way sullenly into the back. "I mean who was better than he was?"

"This isn't a Quidditch tournament you know," Hermione said.

"Course not," Ron said. "But you see my point."

By this time, Dumbledore had the third piece of paper in his hands as he announced, "The Hogwarts Champion will be Cedric Diggory."

The bishonen of Hufflepuff rose to the thunderous applause of his own house, breaking over the Great Hall like unstoppable waves breaking upon the beach. He shook Dumbledore's hand, looking very earnest the whole time, and then retired into the back to join his competitors and his new rivals.

"And now-" Dumbledore began, before the Goblet did the most unexpected thing and spat again, shooting a fourth scrap of paper into the Headmaster's hand. "Harry Potter?"

All eyes turned to Harry, who paled and looked as though he would like nothing better than to sink into the floor.

"Harry Potter?" Dumbledore repeated, and Harry got up and began to make the painful walk to the Champion's assembly point, under the accusing gaze of the whole school every step of the way.

"Harry, I want to ask you-" Dumbledore had barely gotten the words out when a _fifth_ name was shot out of the goblet.

"Oh god, not again." Snape muttered, as Dumbledore caught it one handed, and his bright blue eyes widened in surprise.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Kakashi was on his feet in an instant, "That's impossible!"

"I quite agree," Snape said. "To let their sort compete in a wizards tournament it would be quite unthinkable."

"Indeed," Madame Maxine purred, "you have never explained who zese clowns are Dumbly-dorr?"

"Bartemius," Dumbledore said, distracted. "Is there any way that he could withdraw from the tournament?"

"Withdraw? Clowns?" Naruto was on his feet in an instant. "Listen lady, and you too old man, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, the number one ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leaves; remember my name because I'm going to be the Hokage some day and everyone will look up to me. And until then I'll never run away and I'll never quit because that's my nindo, my way of the Shinobi. So bring on your stupid tournament, I'll enter and I won't loose to any of you!"

"N-naruto," Hinata said breathlessly. "You're, you're, you're very brave," she concluded lamely.

Naruto grinned, something which made Hinata go bright red though he didn't realise it.

"Headmaster," Snape said. "Perhaps Potter and," his lips turned into a sneer. "Uzumaki had better go into the office until we sort all of this out."

"Quite so, Severus," Dumbledore agreed. "Harry, Naruto, please come with me."

Despite Naruto's sudden intervention- willing or not- into proceedings, most of the eyes of the Hogwarts wizards were still firmly fixed on Harry. About the only person who wasn't staring at him was Ron, who was looking away with a rather sour look on his face, and Harry himself looked as if he was hoping the floor would open up and swallow him…any minute now.

Naruto, however, just beamed and chuckled as he clapped Harry on the back, "Come on Harry, I guess now you and I are rivals."

Harry gave Naruto a look that managed to mix consternation, anger and disdain in equal measure, "You idiot, don't you realise that we aren't supposed to be in this all? Do you realise that as of this moment half the school probably hates my guts?"

"Come on, they don't hate you," Naruto said.

"We do," shouted Ernie Macmillan from the Hufflepuff table.

"You see?" Harry said.

"So what? Lots of people disrespect me back in the leaf village, but you don't see me crying about it, now come on!" Naruto began to drag Harry off through the hall.

"That's the spirit Naruto!" Guy yelled from the staff table. "Press that handful of courage against your heart and with its help survive another day! Show them all the burning flame of youth that blazes within you!"

"Uh, Guy," Kakashi said. "With all due respect, Naruto's my student so I'd appreciate it if you'd let me handle this. Naruto, follow me."

Harry tried to take advantage of this distraction to slip away.

"Not so fast, Potter," Moody snapped. "We haven't forgotten about you, not by a long way."

Naruto and Harry were conducted into the back room, followed closely by Kakashi, Dumbledore, Crouch, Bagman, Karkaroff, Maxine and the senior Hogwarts professors. Cedric, Fleur and Krum were all waiting for them, and Cedric stood up as the others entered the room.

"Professor Dumbledore?" he said, his eyes reflecting puzzlement. "We heard a lot of noise outside, is everything all right?"

"No everyzing is not all right!" Madame Maxine snapped, "'Ogwarts gets two bites of ze apple and zese, zese _things_ get to send one of zeir own to compete in ze tournament."

"I know this will be difficult for you," Kakashi whispered in Naruto's ear. "But if we could avoid a repeat of what happened at the Chuunin exams that would be great."

"It appears," Dumbledore said. "That the Triwizard tournament will have five champions competing this year."

"That is ridiculous!" Karkaroff said. "Such a thing cannot be legal."

"Your name comes out the goblet you're in the tournament," Moody said. "Least as far as Potter's concerned, not so sure about the ninja though."

"Aw, come on, I wanna do it."

"The Goblet of Fire constitutes a binding magical contract," Crouch said. "Once entered, a champion cannot be withdrawn under any circumstances."

Moody frowned a little at this, but said nothing.

"Harry, Naruto," Dumbledore said intently. "I want you to answer me in all honesty, did you put your names in the Goblet?"

Both of them shook their heads.

"Didn't think so," Moody said, almost casually. "It would need a powerful confundus charm to make the Goblet forget the Triwizard tournament is only open to three entrants. My guess, they made it think their were five schools, and entered Harry and Naruto as the only contestants in each category."

"Akatsuki," Kakashi murmured.

Moody stared at him intently, "What did you say?"

"What? Oh, nothing at all," Kakashi said dismissively.

"If you're hiding something that I need to know," Moody began.

"I'm not. Really. This is our business, Shinobi only I'm afraid," Kakashi said. "And now, if that's everything, I think I'd better get Naruto back to the tower."

"Quite right," Dumbledore said. "Harry, Cedric, I am sure that Gryffindor are waiting to celebrate with you, so off you go as well."

As everyone was leaving Fleur nudged Krum gently in the ribs, "Do you reelly theenk they deedn't put their names in ze Goblet?"

Krum snorted, "Of course they put their names in. They just don't vant to say how they did it becoss they ve vould know vhat they are capable off. Better for them if we think they are stupid."

"I think the leetle blonde one reely is stupide." Fleur said.

Krum shrugged, "He iss good actor."


	12. Sound and Fury

Chapter 12: Sound and Fury

Ginny Weasley was blushing with unabashed admiration as she stood in front of Harry. Around them, a massive crowd swirled in the Gryffindor Common room as everyone celebrated Harry's being named the Fourth Champion (except for the Ninjas, who were celebrated Naruto's being the Fifth); Harry would have thought that it was funny, everyone being in a mood for celebration except for him, the poor sod who actually had to champion Hogwarts in front of everyone, but at the moment he was too tired and too shocked to find anything funny.

And, horrible as it sounded, he was too tired and too shocked to have much time for Ginny Weasley at the moment.

"I, I'm really glad you made it Harry," Ginny said softly. "I just, I just wanted to say,"

"Thanks Ginny," Harry muttered, making his way out of the madness and the mob and towards the staircase that led up to the fourth years dorm. He needed to find Ron, find someone who could be relied on to supply some sanity, find someone unaffected by all the madness. Someone who would believe he hadn't put his name in that ruddy goblet. "I appreciate it."

He left her standing there, in the middle of the party, staring after him as he climbed up the stairs, brushing past Colin and Dennis Creevey in a similarly brusque manner, "Good luck." she finished quietly, and rather lamely; with no one to hear her.

"He doesn't mean it," Ginny jumped as she saw Hinata standing behind, pressing her forefingers together in a nervous gesture. "He doesn't mean to be cruel he just, he doesn't realise."

"What do you know about it?" Ginny demanded, angry at someone presuming to know her, to interfere in her business.

"I know that you only want him to recognise you, that you only want to be equal with him, to walk beside him. I know that the only thing we can do is keep getting stronger and hope that one day, we will be good enough for him to notice."

Ginny frowned, "Who are we talking about now?"

Hinata immediately blushed bright red, "I-I don't, I'm sorry." And she disappeared out of sight into the press.

_Well that was weird._ Ginny thought to herself.

* * *

Ron was sitting up on his bed, his limbs sprawled across the crimson and gold bedcover, his arms spread over his pillows, his face set into a falsely hearty smile, and his eyes as cold as the Lake in winter as he stared into Harry's bottle green eyes.

"So," he said, with nothing hearty or friendly about his manner. "Who's a lucky boy then?"

_Why is he acting like this?_ Harry groaned inwardly, it seemed that he was going to have to deal with all the problems that Ron had been having lately.

"What do you mean, Ron?"

"You got your name into the Goblet of Fire in spite of everything. You get to be a school Champion. No exams, shot at a thousand galleons prize money. No punishment. Must be because Dumbledore likes you."

"Or maybe it's because he knows I didn't put my name in the goblet," Harry said.

Ron's lip curled derisively into a sneer, "Yeah, right. Try the other one Harry, it's barely more plausible. You know what those ninja are calling you, downstairs? The Yondaime Champion. And that Naruto, he's the Godaime Champion apparently. Don't ask me what it means, some stupid ninja thing I s'pose, but whatever. You know, I reckon you two were in it together."

"What?"

"You heard me," Ron spat. "Just like you heard me when I asked them if they could use their chakra to crawl up the ceiling and get around the age line from above. You stole my idea Harry; well done, spirit of the tournament, really."

"I didn't put my name in the Goble of Fire," Harry repeated. "And I certainly didn't steal your idea-"

"You stole my idea, just like you steal everything from me!" Ron yelled. "Because you know what, it wasn't until this year that I realised just how truly selfish you are."

"Selfish?" Harry said. "What are you talking about?"

"You're selfish Harry, you always have been. I'm just surprised I didn't see it before," Ron shouted. "I've stuck by you for four years now, and what do I get for it? Shunted aside every time someone catches sight of the great and marvellous Harry Potter who, I could tell them if they'd only listen, is no bloody better than I am! In fact in some ways he's a damn sight worse!"

"Oh is that so," Harry's temper was beginning to boil now, he could hardly stand to be in the same room as Ron, he wanted to pummel that freckled face in. "Well if I'm so useless then why do you keep following me around like a lapdog? Who saved the Philosopher's Stone from Voldemort? Who saved your sister from Riddle in the Chamber?"

"Who got his leg broken for you and was still willing to risk their life defending you from Sirius Black?"

"He turned out to be one of the good guys you dickhead!" Harry yelled back. "Who's rat turned out to have been the real criminal all along?"

"Who couldn't even get past the Age line without stealing my idea?" Ron said. "Just like you've stolen…" he trailed off, his voice fading as the grimace on his face tightened and he looked down at the floor, breathing heavily.

"Stolen what?" Harry demanded.

Ron glared daggers at him, "You bloody well know what." He growled, closing the bed curtains around him, shutting him off from the world.

Harry felt a sudden draining feeling, as if all the energy was being ripped from his body in a single great wave. Exhaustion hit him like a stunning spell, and he fell rather that got into bed, and tried to ignore the sounds coming from the bed of the person who had, until a few minutes ago, been Harry's best friend in all the world.

* * *

The Weasley Twins had produced practically a second feast from somewhere, and Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji were lounging beside a table filled to groaning with delicious food. Or rather, Kiba and Shikamaru were lounging while Choji stuffed his face with everything in sight.

"Hey Choji, take it easy, that food's for the whole house, remember," Shikamaru said.

"If they wanted it, they shouldn't have left it lying here," Choji said, his mouth full of cake.

Kiba chuckled, "So, do you think he really didn't put his name in that cup?"

"Don't you?" Shikamaru said.

"I think he did it, who else would've wanted to enter Naruto into the tournament," Kiba said. "But, saying he didn't, doesn't seem like him to pass up an opportunity to brag."

The two of them studied Naruto, who was talking to Colin Creevey and Ginny Weasley, both of whom seemed to be drinking his words in intently.

"I don't think he did it," Shikamaru said after a while. "I believe what he said, he doesn't know how his name got in there."

"What makes you say that?"

"He was too surprised when his name got called," Shikamaru said. "Naruto isn't that good an actor."

"Huh," Kiba said. "You got a point I suppose. But why doesn't he seem more worried?"

"I think we both know the answer to that."

The two of them turned to look at each other, slight smirks across their faces, "Because he's Naruto." They said simultaneously.

* * *

The Riddle House, Little Hangleton, had long been an object of curious suspicion for the residents of the area. Older villagers stayed away from the place, but the younger kids occasionally broke in to it for a dare. None of them had done that for a while however, but if any of them had done so on this particular night they would have soon been scared off by the screaming, seeming to combine both rage and agony, that issued forth from the depths of the house and rattled through corridors, a sound that the most terrifying ghost or poltergeist would have killed to possess.

"How could you allow this to happen?" the person who was doing the yelling was sitting stiffly in an armchair in the Riddle House, his grey and putrid arms clamped to the arms of the chair while his pale body hunched in pain, and every syllable was an expression of disgust and suffering. "You promised me that your plan would get us both what we wanted."

Kabuto Yakashi, tucked his arm behind the back of his head and scratched his neck, putting on the innocent smile that had served him so well in his work as an agent of the Sound within Konoha itself. He hoped it would serve equally well in pacifying his irate, "My lord, there is no reason why we cannot proceed with a slight adjustment in our plans-"

"Do not patronise me, Kabuto! You know there is every reason not to proceed," Orochimaru paused to yell in agony and curse the name of the Third Hokage who had condemned him to this anguish. "Do you really think that Naruto is an acceptable substitute vessel? The entire purpose of this plan was to capture Sasuke for my next regeneration. Sasuke, with his Uchiha blood and his Sharingan eyes. Sasuke with all his power. What do I care about Naruto, the nine tailed brat? It is Sasuke I want, and it is Sasuke that I must have."

"Lord Orochimaru, the power of the Nine Tailed Fox-"

"I must have Sasuke!"

"Oh will you shut up about this wretched Sasuke," in his chair, with his back to the two ninja who were his unlikely houseguests, Lord Voldemort's babyish form waved its stubby arms in frustration. "If I have to hear one more word about Sasuke from you then I am going to put the Crucio on you."

"Oh like you're so much better my lord," Orochimaru said acidly. "When you can go a whole day without mentioning Harry Potter then you can criticise me. No, when you throw out your entire plan and just send Wormtail to bring in any old wizard for use in your resurrection then you can criticise me."

"Any wizard will not do, the boy is everything," Voldemort spat. "I have explained often enough why Harry's blood is so important to me."

"Just as Sasuke's eyes and his power are important to me."

"They are nothing alike you insane pig headed egotist!" Voldemort shouted. "My desire to capture Harry is a vital need if I am to be secure from suffering the same fate twice. What you have is an unhealthy obsession with a twelve year old boy."

"Obsession! Egotists!" Orochimaru paused to scream in agony once more. "You're the one who was calling himself Lord Voldemort at fifteen!"

"When I get my body back I'm going to Avada Kedavra you into oblivion! Then I'll feed your scraps to _Fenrir bloody Greyback!_"

"And when I recover the ability to use Ninjutsu then you had better believe there will be consequences."

Kabuto sighed. These two had arguments like this almost every night, he hoped that once they both got what they wanted they would all calm down. Hopefully.

"Now, now my lords," he said in a pacific voice. "I'm sure that in the morning you'll both regret all the harsh things that you've said to one another."

"What did I tell you about not patronising me, Kabuto?"

The door to the master bedroom creaked open and Wormtail entered carrying a baby's bottle in his hand; he was followed by Barty Crouch jr, taking a short break from his guise as Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody to resume his true form.

"I've brought you Nagini's milk, my lord," Wormtail announced, shaking the bottle in his hand.

Voldemort stared at him coldly, "Wormtail, you have got a baby's bottle in your hand."

"Yes, my lord."

"With which you are about to feed the most powerful Dark Wizard in history the drink that is one of the few things keeping him alive."

"Yes, my lord."

"And you don't see anything wrong with his picture at all?"

Wormtail frowned, "No my lord."

Voldemort rolled his eyes, and reflected that of all the Death Eaters still at large who might have returned to his side he _would_ have to get stuck with his one. The one member of the Order of the Phoenix who had never been suspected- because everyone had thought he was too stupid to possibly be the traitor.

"Wormtail, if I were to tell you that a turnip has more brains than you do would you take it as an insult?"

Wormtail frowned, "I don't know, Lord V, turnips can be quite intelligent you know."

Voldemort threw up his hands in frustration, "The prosecution rests its case. Crouch! How could you let this happen?"

"I put Sasuke's name in the Goblet like you told me to," Barty Crouch said. "But that Itachi they were talking about, he must have put Naruto's name in as well."

Kabuto chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" Orochimaru demanded.

"I just appreciate the irony," Kabuto said. "You spend so much time fixating on Sasuke, and denigrating Naruto, and then in the end an impartial object famed as a judge of character decides that Naruto was the better man all along."

Orochimaru growled, "Nothing is funny unless I am laughing, Kabuto, do you understand? And do you see me laughing now, Kabuto?"

"Fear not my lords," Wormtail said. "I have a cunning plan."

Voldemort rolled his red serpent eyes, "Wormtail, does this cunning plan of yours by any chance involve turnips?"

Wormtail looked rather shocked, "How did you know that my lord?"

"Lucius, Avery, Macnair, even Crabbe or Goyle but oh no it has to be you, doesn't it," Voldemort muttered to himself.

"I have a plan," Kabuto said. "All we have to do, is wait until the Second Task…"


	13. Rita Skeeter

_Apologies for the long delay and thank you for sticking with this sometimes meandering fic. Ten points for anyone who can spot the _Private Eye_ references in this chapter._

* * *

Chapter 13: Rita Skeeter

Potions Class was never Harry's favourite lesson, and it didn't help matters that he had to keep avoiding Ron's eye, for fear of the look of hurt and betrayal that he would find there. Snape that was much harder to bear when Harry didn't even have his best friend to help him take the flak.

"Mister Potter, I knew that you were incompetent but I had thought even you would have had more sense than to make such elementary errors," Professor Snape said in his silky sneer as he swooped down upon Harry and his potion. "Clearly you have learnt nothing in the previous three years of my tutelage."

Harry fought to keep his temper under control, "Sorry sir, I'm just a little distracted by,"

"Oh, distracted are you?" Snape said. "Mister Potter is distracted. Hold the front page."

Professor Snape leaned in to whisper in Harry's ear, "You may be a champion of the school Potter, but do not expect any favours on account of it from me."

_I stopped expecting favours from you my first potions lesson._ Harry thought sourly. _And it isn't like I asked for the extra responsibility._ For crying out loud, why didn't anyone seem to realise that?

"Erm, Professor Snape?" Hermione said tentatively from the workstation next to Harry, her hand rising gingerly into the air.

"No Miss Granger, I do not wish you to rewrite the Potions textbook," Snape said. "Continue with your work."

"But, Professor," Hermione continued. "I just wondered if you knew what, that was?"

Harry and Snape both looked at where Hermione was pointing, to see what appeared to be a big square paving slab scuttling across the dungeon floor towards Harry. Snape frowned at it in bemused disgust, while Harry was just trying to work out what the hell it was.

"Identify yourself, and explain the ridiculous disguise," Snape snapped. "And tell me at once what you are doing interrupting my class."

"Reducto!" the paving slab exploded in a cloud of coloured smoke and fragments of cardboard and papier mache, to reveal Colin Creevey, Ginny Weasley and Jimmy Peakes on their hands and knees sounding as if they were coughing their lungs out. It took Harry a moment to realise that they all appeared to be wearing pairs of glasses just like his own. Which was especially odd because, well, what were the odds of them all picking his style?

_Wait a minute, Colin and Ginny have only just started wearing glasses and the style is the thing that's throwing you off?_ The snarky voice in Harry's head that sounded like Snape said. _You really aren't all there are you?_

"Ginny?" Ron murmured. "What are you doing?"

"I think maybe you gave the spell too much power Ginny," Colin coughed.

"I think you're right," Ginny said, still spluttering.

"What," Snape's ever word was laced with a malice that bordered upon the homicidal, "is the meaning of this?"

It seemed to dawn on Colin, Ginny and Jimmy that everyone in the dungeon was staring at them. Colin laughed nervously, and then cleared his throat very loudly, "Okay, lets take it away!"

Silver sparks shot out from the end of Jimmy's wand as he leapt up to assume a mantis posture, "I'm Jimmy Peakes, I love quidditch!"

Ginny twirled as she assumed a pose that made it look like she was about to start running and throwing spells simultaneously, "And I'm Ginny Weasley, the prettiest and most powerful witch in third year, yeah!"

"And I'm Colin Creevey," Colin rose to stand between the two of them, striking an ass kicking pose as he did so. "The coolest wizard in Hogwarts- bar one. And when we're together; we're the Colin Creevey Corps!"

The dramatic emphasis which he put on this, complete with flourishing wand movements, was more than slightly undermined when Jimmy, through a nose dripping with snot, said, "I thought you said we were going to be the Harry Potter Corps?"

"Shut up Jimmy, it's my team."

"You liar Colin, you know that we made Harry the leader," Ginny said.

"Er, hehe," Colin gave another nervous laugh. "Okay, okay, when we're together, we're the Harry Potter Corps, yeah!"

He flourished his wand again and this time all three of them shot silver sparks from their wandtips.

"Hey Harry," Ginny said, starting to blush bright red. "So, what did you think?"

Colin chuckled, "Pretty cool huh, boss?"

"Boss?" Harry said, still taking in what he had just seen. "What are you three doing, and why have you started wearing glasses."

"We're copying you boss," Colin said.

"Except for me, I actually need glasses," Jimmy said, wiping his nose.

"Why are you calling me boss? Why are you copying me? And what in god's name is the Harry Potter Corps?"

"Naruto said that you'd notice us more this way, that you'd think it was cool and then you'd stop treating us like we're annoying you," Colin said.

"But you are annoying me," Harry said, and immediately all three of their faces fell as a gong sounded in the distance and a dark cloud appeared to descend upon their heads, blocking out their facial features and causing large black lines to sweep down them. He was half sure he could spot kanji outlines in the cloud as well. It was a bit weird.

"Why is it everything that's going on around here can be laid at the door of those ninjas?" Ron grumbled.

"At least Ginny's talking to Harry now," Hermione ventured.

"Yeah well, it's always easier to make a fool of yourself when you've got other fools riding shotgun," Ron said. "It's why Harry kept me around all this time."

"Oh, _Ron_!"

Harry knelt down in front of the Harry- no, he refused to call them that. Just because they wanted to worship him didn't mean he had to become their god. They would be the Colin Creevey Corps as long as he had breath in his body, "Listen, I didn't mean to upset you, I just meant that you surprised me a little that's all, and-"

"We just want to be cool like you boss," Colin said.

"We love you Harry," Ginny said, going beetroot purple as she said it.

"You're our idol," Jimmy said.

"Great," Harry deadpanned. "This will really convince people I'm the soul of humility. Brilliant. Listen, could you please go back to being the Colin Creevey Corps, it makes me sound like less of an arrogant-"

"Arrogant, attention seeking, glory hunting narcissist with delusions of grandeur and a rampant god complex?" Snape said, pronouncing each sarcasm-dripping word with the same care he might have put into caressing a lover if he'd had any, raising an inquisitive eyebrow. "I'm afraid its far too late for that Mister Potter."

Harry had almost forgotten that they were in a class at all, "Hello sir. I really didn't know that this was going to happen."

"A likely story. I will deal with your role as instigator of this later," Snape said.

"But sir-"

"I will hear your excuses, if excuses they be, when you are serving detention. Now as for you bumpkins, twenty points each from Gryffindor and get out of my classroom, now."

"Sir, we were sent by Professor Dumbledore to go and bring Harry for a photocall," Colin squeaked. Harry wished he could sink into the floor.

Snape's lip curled into a smirk, "So it takes three Gryffindors to deliver a message now? Standards are slipping. One almost wonders how many it takes to change a lamp wick. Get out, all four of you, and don't forget Potter that you are still in detention."

The four of them vacated at speed, interrupted only by Colin walking into the wall instead of the doorway, making a large thumping noise as he splatted into the stonework.

"Um, are you okay?" Harry said.

"Sure thing boss," Colin looked a bit woozy, but managed to give Harry a thumbs-up. "It's just that these glasses make it kind of hard to see where you're going."

"I can imagine," Harry deadpanned, wondering if there would ever be an end to the madness.

* * *

Rita Skeeter scowled as her photographer attempted to begin arranging the five Triwizard Champions for their photograph, as if that were possible before Harry had arrived. The dirty old goat was clearly trying to get Fleur Delacour in the middle of the shot, and using very transparent excuses for his behaviour as well. It was high time that he was put in his place, or suffer the same ignominious fate of her last photographer who had failed to recognise the pecking order of their partnership.

"Let's just leave it there for now Lunch," she said acidly. "After all, we're still missing one champion."

Lunchtime O'Booze, the Prophet's staff photographer, shrugged, "No reason we can't get a few extra pictures in Rita."

Rita rolled her eyes and wondered how she had gotten such a dense colleague. Doubtless it was a scheme by fearful editors to keep her down, as if they could possibly stop her march to glory. Rita preened her curly blonde hair, confident in the knowledge that her rise could not be halted by a few stuffy old men who were long past their retirement age.

"Lunch, can I have a word?" she said, flashing her teeth dangerously. "In private?"

She drew her hapless camera man off to one side, "Do you not understand how our relationship works?"

"Look Rita, I know how to take pictures-"

"And I know how to sell newspapers! Do you think anyone honestly cares about some stupid inter schools competition? Do you realise that if there were only the usual three champions this would be lucky to make the middle of the sports pages? The only reason I'm not completely insulted to be writing this feature is because of the fact that Hogwarts has two champions this year and one of them happens to be industry gold. Listen, there are only four things that sell newspapers: sex, government cock-ups, You-Know-Who and Harry Potter. And unless Krum and Delacour are having an affair that is about to come out in the next three seconds there is only one of those four elements present here!"

"Krum-"

"Is a foreigner who doesn't even play for an English squad. In a few years when he's been brought by Chelsea I will gladly search through his underwear draw for dirt on him but at the moment the only people who know who he is are men in anoraks with an unhealthy quidditch obsession. So when Harry gets here you will put him centre of the shot come hell or high water do I make myself clear?"

The photographer nodded meekly, "And what about the orange kid without a wand?"

"The shinobo, or whatever? Witch Weekly has hired me to write a piece on them, so I'll deal with him later. In the meantime, ah Harry, you're here."

Harry Potter had just walked in, looking rather apprehensive. Of course, poor boy, he hadn't had much exposure to the press. Dumbledore had kept him shockingly sheltered and isolated. Rita resolved to change that, the boy needed to be shown how famous he truly was, and who better to be his guide through the murky world of fame and celebrity than the Daily Prophet's Number One columnist and feature writer?

"Harry, darling, you made it. Come here, sit down, right there, in between Miss Delacour and Mister Naruto."

Harry looked unbelievably wary as he sat down in the middle of the Five Champions. Rita couldn't believe how utterly new this was to him, he was the Boy Who Lived for crying out loud it wasn't natural he should be this chary of fame, especially compared to his fellow competitors. Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian sporting idol, looked as if this happened to him every other week and in all fairness it probably did. Fleur Delacour, the Beauxbatons girl with a face to die for, was looking like she had been born waiting for the cameras. Cedric Diggory looked conventionally heroic as he stared down the lens. And Naruto the orange clad ninja was grinning like a madman.

"The Five Rivals! Together for the first time!" he said with a chuckle.

Rita frowned as she considered that. It was actually rather good. It would make a good byline for the piece, and a tag for the group photo as well. She made a mental note of it for when she came to write the thing up, and as she did so her journalistic sense, which was at least as concerned with making money as it was with anything else, perceived what a range of possibility there was in one phrase. She had come here for one article, plus a possible feature for Witch Weekly, but with just that one word 'rivals' a gravy train opened up before her. The basic article on the tournament could be followed by a short piece on the rivalry between the three schools, followed by a more in depth piece on the five rivals this year; she might even be able to stretch it out to a whole week by running one interview in each day's Prophet from Monday to Friday. Then an interview focussing especially on Harry, then something on the peculiar arrival of the ninjas and Naruto, then interviews with all the other ninjas to see what they thought of him. And perhaps she could even get some comments from the students on who they thought the most likely. If there were enough students she could run one interview each day until the tournament finished. It would be a year long moneyspinner. She can't believe she hadn't thought of this before.

"Take the photo's Lunch," Rita said suavely. "And then we can get started on the interviews."

_And with my trusty Quick-quotes quill I'll be quids in no matter what they say,_ Rita thought. _Welcome to my parlour, said the spider to the flies._

* * *

_A Glorious Spirit_

_An exclusive interview with Harry Potter, by 1993 Columnist of the Year Rita Skeeter_

_Harry Potter, possibly the most famous wizard of our times, takes his seat opposite me with a care which I, with my exquisite eye for reading people, can tell is born of nervous tension. Indeed this poor child, who has suffered so much for all our sakes, is constantly on edge, introverted, clearly ill at ease with the attention. This poor, brave little boy, it is plain to see, has been cruelly neglected by those who ought to have taken the greatest care with him. Albus Dumbledore for one, has clearly not done his part in preparing the boy for the limelight he must have known Harry would have to face sooner or later._

_I ask Harry about this, hoping to break the ice and set him at its ease, instead it just seems to make him more nervous._

"_I don't see myself as anyone special," he says with an absolute sincerity that makes his blindness even more disturbing. "I haven't got half the brains that Hermione has, I can fly pretty well but so can a lot of people. I've done some stuff, but most of it was luck and I always had my friends with me. I'm no prodigy or anything."_

_Such modesty, from one who has little to be modest about! I ask him if he is completely unaware of the awe which he inspires in so many quarters._

_Harry looks down at the floor and his next answer is mumbled so quietly that my Quick Quotes Quill can barely pick it out, "I've never felt like it was any great feat to have my parents killed."_

_Ah yes, for as we all know with Harry Potter's greatness also comes great tragedy, for he has been denied what so many of us take for granted in our own lives. I ask him what it is like to grow up without his parents. His eyes fill with tears and he looks upward, as if hoping to see the spirits of Lily and James watching over him, "Sometimes it's just, it's just so hard you know? Knowing that I'll never have any of it? No one was ever there to hug me when I cried. No one was there to warm me when it got cold, to kiss me better when I got hurt, to catch me when I fell. No one was ever there to teach me how to live, you know, like a parent does. And I look around at people, at what they have, and I get so, so jealous its like there's a monster raring up inside my chest struggling to get out. And all I can do is," he bites his lip, and I know that I have struck a real nerve here as tears begin to pour down his face. "You know some nights I just to just lie there and cry because I didn't have anybody to dry my tears. All I can do is just, with all the stuff that's happened to me, all these things that I've done, I just hope and pray that wherever they are my parents are watching, and that they are proud of me."_

_I suddenly find that I have some something in my eye [I have something in my heart- Ed], and while I am distracted this poor lost soul, who has searched so long for a mother figure and has now, at last (I flatter myself) found something approaching one, continues, "My friend Ron, doesn't have a lot of money. With my parents inheritance I could buy him a hundred times over, maybe more, but I would give it all up to have what he has, because he's richer than I'll ever be. Because he has a loving family."_

_This is almost too much, and I enfold this brave spirit into my arms and pat him on the shoulder. Truly, the hero we need but not the hero that we deserve. _

_But what about the Mr Weasley he has just mentioned; I have heard it said that he and Harry have fallen out._

"_Yeah, he um, he hasn't really forgiven me for being entered in this tournament," Harry says, wiping at his tears with one hand and I can see him withdrawing back into his shell as he does so. "I think it's partly jealousy, and partly some other stuff I don't understand, but that doesn't matter because I just want him back, you know?"_

_It strikes me that he might be better off without such a friend, and I am sure that all true friends of Mr Potter will join me in sending Ronald Bilious Weasley a stack of hate mail so large it buries him._

"_No!" Harry protests, his eyes beginning to well up. "He's a good friend, honestly. He's my best friend, and I love that man, and he's always been there for me, and I just need to be here now when I need him most."_

_Not to worry Harry, all the Prophet's loyal readers are right behind you! [Is this what you call unbiased reporting?- Ed] _

_And speaking of best friends, is it true that he has been spending great amounts of time in the company of one Hermione Granger, a muggle born student of Harry's House?_

"_I'm never happier than when I'm with her, she helps make the pain a little more bearable. You see that's what I love most about this school, I'm never alone because all my friends are with me here."_

_As Harry and I say goodbye, one things is clear: the Wizarding World has not done well by Harry James Potter. If we are to repay the great debt we owe to the Boy Who Lived, it is surely on us all to do far better by him in the future. Most importantly, we must hold Albus Dumbledore to account for the staggeringly inadequate provisions he has made for the boy's future. Why was this man allowed for so long to hold a stranglehold over this young man, who carries scars far deeper than the lightning bolt on his forehead. Join the Prophet's Help for Harry campaign for a full inquiry into Dumbledore's conduct today!_

_Gemma's backing Harry! Our Page Three Lovely is _looking_ hot in Potter-style specs, and not much else!! See Page Three!_

"Oh my god," Harry thought, as he put the paper down. "Even the Harry Potter Corps was better than this."


End file.
